Jamea Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord
by Tadariada
Summary: It's been a long time since Harry killed Voldemort. 16 years to be exact. Now his worries are focused on his son Jamea Potter who gets himself into more trouble than he can imagine. Sequal to Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness
1. Chapter One

A/N: Do not attempt to read this story if you have not read the stories before this one, it's to confusing to try and explain it in a sum up paragraph, plus if you haven't read "Harry Potter and the Picture of Temptation" or it's sequel " Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness" this story is quite pointless. Seriously, read them first, you'll thank me later.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the story of Jamea Potter and his parents 16 years after we left you last. Jamea is no longer an innocent baby. In fact he is far from it. Ask anybody.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
Katherine, Harry and Jamea sat around the kitchen table. Jamea was looking half asleep, his hair tousled a little more than usual and there were bags under his eyes. Katherine was reading the paper and Harry was pleasantly humming his favorite song. An onlooker would see a perfect family. A friend would know better than that.  
"Can I dye my hair?" Jamea said suddenly.  
"Why?" His mother asked.  
"Because, I want a change."  
"What color?" Harry asked.  
"I dunno."  
"Well you'll have to give us more than that." Harry said and began reading the paper over Kat's shoulder. Kat smirked and hit him with the paper.   
  
"Get your own!" She said.  
  
"Fine." Harry said and slumped in his chair. "Well I'm off to work anyway." He kissed Kat on the cheek and ruffled his son's hair before dissapparating.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do that." Jamea said. "It makes me feel like I'm four."  
  
"I wish you were four." Katherine said simply.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm 16 instead so deal." Jamea said and stood up. "I'm going out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Be home before 12, okay? I don't want you breaking your curfew again."  
"Whatever." And Jamea left with the slam of the door.  
  
Katherine shook her head in her hands. "If he ends up behind bars we're to blame." She told her palms.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"What can I do for you?" Said a man as he showed Jamea into a chair at the barbershop.   
  
"You can take an inch off and- give it a new color." He grinned, picturing the look on his uptight parent's faces.  
  
"What color?"  
  
"That." Jamea said and pointed to a maroon red. "That's perfect."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You're parents wont like it."  
  
"My parents aren't paying for this haircut." Jamea said with triumph.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Katherine." Harry was chopping up onions when his wife walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What's new? How was work?"  
  
"Boring. How about you?"  
  
"Got finished early. I thought I'd make something nice for dinner to waste time."  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
"Thank you." He turned towards her, a little grin on his face and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They kissed again.  
  
Jamea walked in. He took one look at his parents and said flatly, "Get a room," and walked out.   
  
They pulled out of their kiss and stared at the place where their son had been. Then they looked at each other. Katherine mouthed 'red' and Harry nodded and mouthed 'red hair.'  
  
"JAMEA!" They screamed in unison. With a smirk identical to Harry's when he was up to no good.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR- your-"  
  
"HAIR?" Harry finished.  
  
Jamea grinned bigger and slumped into a leather-padded chair. "I thought you would never ask!" He said, proud of himself.   
  
"Well?" Harry said, perplexed. "Did you even think to ask us?"  
  
"Not really. It's my own damn hair."  
  
"Please watch your language!" Kat said loudly. "While you are under this roof-"  
  
Jamea continued, mocking her voice with a screeching substitute, "You will abide my rules! When I say jump you say 'how high.'"  
  
"Go to your room!" Harry said.   
  
"We'll think of a punishment later!" Katherine said.   
  
"You guys are such fascists! God, I wish I didn't have parents!" He humphed and walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry, stood up, outraged and ready to smack some sense into him but Kat grabbed his arm and said, "No, Harry! He doesn't know what he's saying."  
  
"You're right." Harry said down heavily and shook his head. "Where did we go wrong?"  
  
"We didn't go wrong. He's exactly like us."  
  
"We never betrayed our parents trust!"  
  
"We never had any parents to betray trust to!" Katherine hissed.   
  
"He is like us. Sneaking out at night and so on." Harry said eventually.  
  
"I knew you'd see it like I do. But I wish he would talk to us, we haven't been BAD parents, have we?"  
  
"What do we look to, to compare ourselves to?" Harry pointed out. "If you're going by the way I was raised, he's a king and compared to how you were raised he's got life more than easy. And if we look at Ron and Hermione, their kid is only 4 so we don't know."  
  
"This is so confusing. He was such a sweet baby too."  
  
"Yeah. So much potential."  
  
Jamea narrowed his eyes at this point in the conversation and walked away from his vigil at the banister, thinking only one thing. * Failure. They don't even like me. * He finished climbing the stairs, this last conversation ringing in his ears. When he entered his room he sat down on the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. The red hair looked odd and slightly demonic in the dark bedroom. * So much potential *.   
  
"Who cares what they think?" He lay back heavily on his bed, waiting for sleep to come.  
  
  
~*   
  
Late the next morning (it was a Saturday) the doorbell rang. Jamea skidded down from his room to get to it first to hopefully show off his new haircut to whoever was at the door. He opened it and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hello Jamea." It was Dumbledore.  
  
"H-hello sir. What brings you here?"  
  
"I need to speak with your father."  
  
"He's in the den I think." Jamea said, relieved that he wasn't getting in trouble. ((A/N: I had a teacher just show up at my house out of the blue last year I thought I was in for it for some reason))  
  
Dumbledore swooshed past him, magnificent in dark blue robes. He found Harry in the office, asleep behind his newspaper. He cleared his throat and Harry awoke with a start.  
  
"Hi Albus." Harry said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hello Harry." He said with a grin. "Are you aware that your son's hair is red?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said and groaned.  
  
"You let him dye it that color?"  
  
"No, but there isn't much we can do about it now." Harry said.   
  
"You must mad at him."  
  
"Not to much anymore. It's like he screamed at us last night, it's his own damn hair."   
  
"Screamed?"  
  
"Oh yes, he's quite grounded."  
Dumbledore smiled now. "It looks like you've finally gotten this parent thing down."  
  
"I certainly hope so. But you didn't come down here to talk about Jamea." Harry said.  
  
"You're right."   
  
"So…?"  
  
"I was wondering last night if you have checked the grave lately."  
  
"What grave?"  
  
"Voldemort's."  
  
"No, not for a while. I'm pretty sure he's dead."  
  
"We can never know, Harry."  
  
"I'll check it if it makes you fell any better."  
  
"It would. I would myself, but you never told me where he was buried."  
  
"I thought I did-"  
  
"No, no. Don't tell me now. If I know, somebody else will in a matter of hours and then some idiot will dig him up and well-"  
  
"I'll check it." Harry said firmly.   
  
"Good I'm glad. How is Katherine?"  
  
"Sleeping at the moment, but she's fine. She's more steamed at Jamea than I am, but she'll get over it in time, I suspect."  
  
"Ah. I'm sure she will. So what will you do after that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If he does something worse?"  
  
"Oh. Well, hmm. I'm not too sure. Hopefully he won't do anything worse."  
  
"Good to look at the upside, too." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now you'll have no problem spotting him in a crowd."  
  
~*  
  
"I'm leaving!" Harry called the next day.  
  
"Where?" Katherine said and walked into the entrance hall. "It's a Sunday, you don't have to work on Sundays."  
  
"I have to do something outside of work."  
  
"Like what?" Katherine didn't notice Jamea at the top of the stair listening in.  
  
~* I have to check the grave. ~*  
  
~* What grave? ~*  
  
~* HIS grave. Voldemort's. ~*  
  
"Oh!" she said breathlessly. "You haven't done that for- jeez- 7 years!"  
  
"Yeah now you understand. I'll be back home for dinner. It's your night to cook."  
  
"I know." She groaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye Kat. Bye Jamea." And he disapparated.   
  
"How did you do that?" Jamea wondered, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Do what?" Katherine said smiled at him.   
  
"I dunno. It just seemed by the look on your faces that there was more going on than just staring."  
  
"Oh. Well-" Kat faltered. They hadn't told Jamea about their telepathy. They figured he was better off not knowing it all. Better off not knowing that he was going to be used for pure evil when he was an infant, better off not knowing that his parents had un-natural powers (other than normal sorcery), that they were the heir's to two very powerful sorcerers. All Jamea knew was Harry's original story and that he had finished off Voldemort in his seventh year, with Kat by his side. He knew that he was alive at the time, but he didn't know that he was born in a cave in Wales or that Voldemort had captured his parents for a year.  
  
It had almost been impossible to keep the truth from him as he was growing up, too. By the time that Jamea could read, the story had died down considerably, but sometimes in public people would call them by their heir's names "Cyrena" or "Merlin" and then They would have to make up some story to write it off with him. Dumbledore disagreed with their choice to not tell him at first, but once they had really gone into detail about the situation Dumbledore decided that it was for the best. He had told the teachers to tell about the heirs, everything- except their names and when they lived.   
  
"Your father and I are just on the same wave length." Katherine finished.   
  
"Yeah." Jamea said and rolled his eyes. "You two are weird."  
  
"And look what we created!" Katherine said and ruffled Jamea's hair to his obvious displeasure.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

In general Jamea had always slept well. Katherine claimed a few times that as a toddler they had to make big crashing noises to wake him up. Of course, that wasn't very true but he did sleep like a log. But there were always exceptions.   
  
Jamea tossed in his sleep tonight. He was seeing horrors in his dreams, odd scenarios and just plain confusing things.  
  
He was looking into two eyes, as red as his hair. The man with the strange eyes was laughing a terrible laugh that wasn't made for human ears. The man was deathly skinny and had a strange, horrible face.  
  
"Give him back!" Was that his annoying father in the background? "I said GIVE HIM BACK!"  
  
Suddenly a bump in his room and Jamea woke up, sweating bullets. What had that dream meant?   
  
*Nothing, stupid * he chided himself. * Dreams aren't real. * He fell asleep, not bothering to see what had awoken him. Kat slipped out of her room, an ironic grin on her face.  
  
~*  
  
When Jamea woke up, his hair was bleached an unnatural blonde color.   
  
~*  
  
"IT WAS YOU!" Jamea yelled into Harry's face. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU! JUST LOOK AT MY HAIR!"  
  
"It's very blonde." Harry said. "But I didn't do it."  
  
"THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT, AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
"Jamea! Watch your language. You're in enough trouble as it is."  
  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"He didn't do anything, Jamea." Katherine said walking into the kitchen, twirling her wand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did it." Katherine replied calmly. "Red really wasn't your color."  
  
Harry had to laugh at the look of murder on his son's face.  
  
"You- you-"  
  
"Calm down Jamea." Harry said. "Not only is it only hair that GROWS, you can now take markers and actually color your hair tie die like you always wanted to when you were little."  
  
"Shut up Dad." Jamea said coldly.  
  
"Don't speak to your father that way!" Katherine said loudly.   
  
"You guys are terrible! You don't understand me at all!"  
  
"Now, I wouldn't go that far-" Harry started.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Jamea screamed.   
  
"What?" Katherine said.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Jamea repeated louder. "YOU ARE HORRIBLE PARENTS CAUGHT UP IN THE CORPORATE WORLD THINKING OF NOTHING BUT YOURSELVES."  
  
"That's not true, Jamea." Harry said, trying to control his temper. "We love you."  
  
"Sure you do!" Jamea snorted. Harry clenched his fists so hard he started bleeding.   
  
"I don't think you should talk about things you don't know a thing about." He said tensely.   
  
"But I DO know!" Jamea said. "I know you don't care about me! I heard you talking the other night about my potential."  
  
"Yes, all the potential you haven't used. It's still there!" Katherine said. "We want to know why you haven't used it! You could be so smart-" She stopped talking.  
  
"Oh so that's it. You're sad because you got a stupid kid, is it?"  
  
"That wasn't what I meant-"  
  
"I see what happened now. Harry Potter, big and popular dated you, the school beauty and slut. He got you pregnant and he felt bad so he married you."  
  
Harry had had enough with this. He smacked Jamea with strength. Then he paled and looked at Katherine who was on the brink of tears. He looked at his son, who looked scared.  
  
"I'm s- sorry." Harry said in an odd voice that didn't sound like him. He reached out an arm. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Jamea screamed and ran into his room, breathing deeply.   
  
"I'm going to be sick." Harry said and rushed into the bathroom.   
  
~* ~*  
  
  
"Hello Jamea." Sirius said pleasantly one morning in August.   
  
"I didn't know you were coming out, Sirius." Jamea said. Sirius had told him at a very young age that he was too young to be a grandfather, so he was to call him his normal name.   
  
"Shh. Neither do your parents." He replied with a wink.   
  
"I'm glad you're here." He confessed and hugged him. Sirius looked a little confused at this display of affection but hugged him back.  
  
"Are you okay, Jamea?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. I just can't stand my parents. They're just so- so-"  
  
"In your business?" Sirius said. Jamea nodded. "It's because they care about you know. They want to part of your life."  
  
Jamea snorted. "Yeah. You should talk to them about caring about me."  
  
"I know they care about you, Jamea. They've made sacrifices you wouldn't believe-"  
  
"Oh like what?"  
  
Sirius paled. He had almost let something slip. He thought and said. "When you were a baby your parents -forgot- about all their friends to make sure you didn't starve and that you had a roof over your head."  
  
"That's not that amazing." Jamea said. "It happens with all teen pregnancies."   
  
Sirius gulped.   
  
Harry walked into the room with Katherine. "Dad!" Katherine cried and ran to hug him. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Making sure you aren't dead. Harry you haven't been in the press since you won most charming smile!"  
  
"Oh shuckie darn." Harry said. "What a tragedy."  
  
Jamea laughed. Harry (still felt quite ashamed) met his eyes for a second but Jamea stopped laughing, glared and looked away. Harry's heart sank.   
  
"I'm going in to work." Harry said sadly. "Are you staying for a while Sirius?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll see you for dinner then."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
~* ~*   
  
"Jamea." Sirius caught his grandson's arm before he headed to his room after his parents left.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
"Your father." Sirius said, quite serious.   
  
"What about him?" Jamea said coldly.   
  
"You're killing him."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"He's had a really tough life, Jamea."  
  
"So have I." Jamea said.  
  
"No you haven't." Sirius said and looked at him piercingly.  
  
"Yeah, well what's so special about his life?"  
  
"He never met his parents. Every year he was in school he barely escaped death. Except in his third year, when he met me. He still has dreams about the times too. I've heard about what's happened to him first hand. It's frightening things."  
  
"Oh like what. Why do I affect it?"  
  
"Well, he was tortured when he was your age and earlier. It's amazing to experts that he still knows his own mind. "  
  
"He was? Why don't they tell me this stuff?"  
  
"They didn't want you to know. Even I don't pretend to know all that has happened to him."  
  
"So he has some bad memories. That has nothing to do with me."  
  
"He made sacrifices for you when you were born. He would have died for you then, and he would die for you now. Can you say the same, Jamea?"  
  
"No." Jamea said quietly. "I can't."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I don't like him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a bad father."  
  
"Now that I wont accept!"  
  
"He hit me last week." Jamea said. "And it hurt."  
  
Sirius put cool fingers under Jamea's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "I know it's wrong for a parent to strike a child, but did you say something to provoke him into it?"  
  
"No." Jamea lied, looking at him eye for eye. "He just hit me."  
  
~* ~*  
  
"So Harry." Sirius said business like to Harry when they were alone. "I heard you hit Jamea."  
  
Harry stiffened for a moment. "He told you that did he? Did he tell you WHY in god's name I hit him?"  
  
"He told me that there was no reason, Harry." Sirius said.   
  
Harry took a few deep breaths. "That's crap."  
  
"Well do you care to enlighten me?"  
  
"He said that he knew how he came into this world. He said that I was probably Mr. Popularity and that Katherine was the school slut. Then he went on to say that I dated her and got her pregnant. Then he said that I only married her out of pity, Sirius. What would you've done?"  
  
"I would have smacked him too." Sirius admitted slowly. "No wait…scratch that…I would have strangled him!"  
  
"See?" Harry said.  
  
"But you shouldn't have hit him anyway, Harry."  
  
"I know." Harry said. "My temper caught up with me. I threw up afterwards anyway."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I felt horrible!" Harry said. "Did you ever hit a child?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well it makes you sick." Harry said. "And now he wont even talk to me, or look me in the eye."  
  
"Well you hit him."  
  
"He provoked me!"   
  
"It's not an excuse." Sirius said.   
  
"I know that." Harry spat. "And I'm a terrible father because I hit him, but he just doesn't understand."  
  
"Well you don't tell him anything that happened!"  
  
"Sirius, you agreed with the idea! He would be scared or ashamed if he knew what happened that night!"  
  
"I think he might be proud."  
  
"No." Harry said flatly. "It's better that he doesn't know."  
  
  
"Why is it better?"  
  
"I checked the grave last month." Harry said flatly.   
  
"Yes?" Sirius said. "What about the grave?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry said. "It seemed DIFFERENT."  
  
"Different?" Sirius whispered. "How do you mean."  
  
"The earth on top of *him * was a little higher than the earth around it." Harry said. "The little marker by the grave was lopsided. Just little things like that."  
  
"You think he's-"  
  
"No." Harry said. "I killed him. Katherine and I killed him. I saw him die."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, you know that Harry."  
  
"He's dead." Harry said. "I know he's dead."  
  
"Then why is there fear behind your eyes?" Sirius said knowledgeably. "Harry, you have to keep checking it. You have to make sure he doesn't come back. You'll be dead. Katherine will be dead. Jamea will be killed to, or turned against you."  
  
"It's a little too late for that."   
  
"Harry!" Sirius said sharply.  
  
"No, Sirius. He hates me. I can face the truth."  
  
"He doesn't hate you."  
  
"Yes he does, he told me so himself. He's convincing when he yells, too."  
  
"He was mad, okay? Katherine screwed up his hair and you sided with her and you said something to him. It's just the way teenagers are. They say things they don't mean. You remember when you were in school and dating Kat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You told me once that you hated me. And did you really hate me?"  
  
"No." Harry said and brightened up a bit.  
  
"See, there you go."  
~* ~*  
  
"Psst! Jamea!"   
  
Jamea, who was getting ready for bed, only wearing long baggy flannel pants, jumped and swirled around.  
  
"Who is it?" Jamea asked. He strained his eyes out the window. "Lindsay? Is that you?"  
  
"No dope face, its Voldemort! Back from the grave to kill you…" The girl said sarcastically.   
  
"Get in here!" Jamea said. The girl, Lindsay jumped through his window and Jamea hugged her. "You have to be quiet. If my dad catches you in here, he'll kill me!"  
  
"Okay. Well…" She said. "You'll never guess why I'm here!"  
  
"You're right, I wont." Jamea said. "Why *are * you here?"  
  
"There's a party downtown I couldn't let you miss."  
  
"Seriously?" Jamea said. "That's great! But if my parents catch me…"  
  
"They won't catch you."   
  
"I'm game, then."  
  
And the two slipped out into the night.  
  
~* ~*  
  
The next morning it was clear that Jamea wasn't with the rest of the world. He sauntered into the kitchen with an idiotic grin on his face and he ran into the chair before sitting in it. He was a mix of drunk and terrible hangover.  
  
"Good morning, Jamea." Katherine said. "Would you like some toast?"  
  
"Who is toast?"  
  
"What?" Kat said.  
  
"Did you know that the ceiling- hic- is in the top of the house?" Jamea said. "It's really odd…"  
  
"Jamea, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no! I don't want a rabbit, mum. But can I have a puppy instead?"  
  
"JAMEA POTTER!" Katherine yelled. She walked over to him, waving a wooden spoon like a sword. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"Never-never land." Jamea said. He looked out the window. "Wow…theskyreallyblue."   
  
"Look at me." Katherine commanded. Jamea looked at her and crossed his eyes. He then proceeded to suck in his cheeks and wiggle his ears.  
  
"I'm a jelly fish!" He said. "Oogle boogle bang!"  
  
Katherine let out a snort. "Jamea, you're drunk."  
  
Jamea cocked his head to the side, still with a "jelly fish" look on his face. He attempted to talk. "Yesh!"  
  
Harry's face was rather red with fury. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, warning him not to do anything.  
  
But he didn't think about Harry's powers. Suddenly, the glass Harry was holding blew up. Katherine jumped.   
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE COME OUT UNTIL I TELL YOU TOO! I'M VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU JAMEA! GO!"  
  
Jamea looked a little freaked when he ran to his room. Silently he cleaned up the mess he had made.  
  
"I swear he lives to make me mad." He said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Harry you need to learn to control your temper." Katherine said.   
  
"And in turn he needs to behave." Harry said. "I'm so pissed at that kid! He doesn't realize the danger he puts himself in!"  
  
"Funny." Sirius said. "I think I told Remus the same thing when you started sneaking out of school at nights."  
  
~* ~*   



	3. Chapter Three

Jamea sat in his room, the hangover long gone. His dad had made a glass blow up…it was scary. He didn't think that was a normal scenario. But he supposed some wizards could do some weird talents, so maybe it wasn't a weird thing after all.   
  
Sighing he reached into his trunk and pulled out his History of Magic book. Binns has assigned a terrible essay about Merlin over the summer. He found the index and thumbed through it.   
  
Merlin…………………….page 501  
Life story…………….….page 501  
Greatest Achievements….page 540  
Heir……………………...page 545  
  
  
Jamea groaned. He did not want to read 44 pages about some dead wizard. Maybe his mother knew something about him…it'd be better than actually DOING work. He sat up and headed down the stairs to ask her.   
  
"Mum?" He sat down next to her. She looked up.  
  
"Yes Jamea?" She said stiffly.  
  
"Can you help me with my homework?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Katherine smiled. Was he reforming? "Of course. What's the assignment?"  
  
"It's an essay for professor Binns. About Merlin."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I know. Boring isn't it?"  
  
"Uh- uh huh."   
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Jamea asked, buttering her up with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Nothing." Katherine muttered. "Professor Binns assigned that?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Jamea, doesn't your book have sufficient information?"  
  
"Well you make it so much more interesting!" Jamea said, his eyes pleading.  
  
"What do you need to know?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Well, he was born and raised in Wales, as a bastard."  
  
"Really?" Jamea said. "Kind of like me?"  
  
"Not the same at all." Kat said stiffly. "He never really knew his father. You know your father, and we're married."  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't when I was conceived." Jamea pointed out.  
  
"I believe we're talking about MERLIN?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"It's not whatever, Jamea!" Kat snapped, losing her patience.   
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask your father, he knows much more about Merlin than I do."  
  
"How d'you reckon?"  
  
"Just- go." Jamea left and Kat rested her head on the table. The masquerade was going to be over soon and she knew it.  
  
~* ~* ~*  
"Uh- dad?" Jamea said. Harry's eyes lifted up sharply from the newspaper.  
  
"Why are you down here Jamea?" Harry asked. "I thought I told you to stay in your room?"  
  
"You did." Jamea assured. "But now I need help with my homework."  
  
"What kind of homework?" Harry asked, taking this as a valid excuse.  
  
"An essay. About Merlin."  
  
He had Harry's full attention now.  
  
"Merlin, eh?" Harry said and bit his lip. "Well yes, I do know a lot about him. What d'you need to know?"  
  
Jamea thrust the assignment sheet at him.  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "You need a little bit about his early life, how he was discovered as a magician, his later life, his greatest accomplishments and"- Harry nearly choked - "His heir."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right." Jamea said, not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Um- well lets get started." Harry said and sat down at his desk. He rambled off information to his son for about a half an hour. "That's all you needed, right?"  
  
Jamea studied the notes he had just taken and looked up. "You skipped Merlin's heir."  
  
"Oh…" Harry said. "Um-okay. Merlin's heir…. Where to start? Where to start… Well the heir is connected to Merlin through a - no, no, no."  
  
"Okay, can you just tell me what's so special about this 'heir' thing?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said and sighed. "The heir can throw fire with his eyes, no wand needed. He doesn't even have to look at the thing he wants burned if he's rushed." Harry added as an afterthought.  
  
"Is that all? I mean that is pretty cool…" Jamea looked bored.   
  
"No. The heir can also reach into people's minds and hear their thoughts. And he can have telepathic conversations with a- the few people that can hear it."  
  
Jamea stood when Harry had finished. "Thanks." He said shortly and left.   
  
~* ~* ~*   
  
Jamea went to his room and took open his history book. What his father had said down there had only been boring because Harry seemed a little frightened about Jamea's asking for help- or just the topic he needed to speak on scared him, whatever came first. But the story- was amazing. How a poor bastard in Wales could grow to be a rich, powerful Prince in Britain was amazing. Now he decided he wanted to read about him.  
  
~* ~* ~*  
  
It was late at night and Jamea was sitting in his room, lamp still on, reading one of the books in his parent's small library. Harry and Katherine had been quite pleased with this sudden desire, a little cautious at first but they let him have a large book on Merlin to read. Jamea was content too. His parents weren't nearly as mad now so maybe they might even un-ground him soon. What a lovely thought.  
  
"Psst! Jamea!"  
  
Jamea jumped and put a finger in his book to save his place when he saw Lindsay in the window.  
  
"Get away from here, Lindsay!" Jamea said. "I can't go anywhere. I'm grounded and if I got caught sneaking out my dad might hit me again."  
  
"You won't get caught."  
  
"Yes I will. Leave, before somebody finds you out."  
  
Lindsay snorted. "You used to be cool." And then, before Jamea could retort anything back to her, she had disappeared.   
  
~* ~* ~*  
  
Katherine was reading in bed when Harry finally trudged up the stairs.  
  
"Hey." He said and collapsed on the bed. "I remembered something today."  
  
"Oh?" Kat replied, never looking up. "What?"  
  
"I remembered we can hear people's thoughts. If they're open, that is."  
  
Kat looked up now. "You're right! I nearly forgot that. It's been ages since-"  
  
"We've needed or used our powers. I agree." Harry said.  
  
"So?" Katherine said. "Why bring this up now?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry admitted. "I just think- maybe we should-"  
  
"Tell him?" Kat said. "Tell him and scare him to death? Tell him and risk losing more of his trust?"  
  
Harry said solemnly, "He deserves the truth."  
  
"Yes I know that, but- but…"  
  
"He's going to figure it out sooner or later, if he keeps reading those Merlin books. I know at least one of them has my name in there somewhere."  
  
"Then why bother telling him?"  
  
"Never you mind, Kat." Harry said and yawned. "I shouldn't have brought it up." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The reading lamp flicked off.  
  
~* ~* ~*  
  
"It moved again." Harry told Sirius. "I just went to the grave, last week, and it moved! I have a pretty good memory! The ground above the- coffin- is at least half a foot higher than the other grass!"  
  
Sirius sipped his coffee, thinking. "What do you plan to do?"  
  
Harry put his head in his hands. "I just don't know." He said.  
  
"How about killing the ground he's in. You know stick your wand in the grass and say - Avada Kedavra. You know you have the power to do it."  
  
"Yes, but the Ministry has me watched. No matter what good I did, if I use that curse, their locking me away."  
  
"Oh that blows."  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry said and shook his head. "I just have too sit here, waiting for him to come after me and my family."  
  
Sirius, seeing the melancholy in him reached across the table and gripped his shoulder. "You've thrown him off before, Harry. You can do it again."  
  
"Easier said than done. I'm trying to figure out how to tell Kat."  
  
"You haven't told your own god damn wife?"  
  
"Hey!" Harry said. "I'm just- waiting for the right time you know? I almost told her last night, but then Jamea walked in."  
  
"You should tell Jamea the truth." Sirius said. "Especially now."  
  
"That's what I told Kat. She wouldn't hear of it." Harry said. "She said he'd be figuring it out eventually anyways."  
  
"I agree with her on that. I've been staying with you for almost two weeks now. Weird things happen at your house."  
  
"Oh, such as what? Enlighten me."  
  
"You made that glass explode."  
  
"He was drunk Sirius. He was completely out of it. Would you rather I made him explode?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sirius said. "I'm glad you have some control on your powers."  
  
Jamea walked into the room.  
  
"Where's the Advil?" He asked. "My head hurts."  
  
"Your head hurts?" Sirius asked, giving Harry a look like 'he feels Voldemort too.' Harry scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius. It's called a headache on Earth." Harry said. "It's under the sink in my bathroom, Jamea."  
  
"Thanks." Jamea said and turned away from the kitchen.  
  
"I think Voldemort affects him too, Harry."  
  
"That's shit." Harry said with a yawn. "Voldemort never tried to kill him and he didn't ever survive Avada Kedavra. He's in no way connected with Voldemort."  
  
"Since when did you become the expert on these matters?"  
  
Harry looked at him piercingly. Sirius shuddered. The coldness in his looks now made it very easy to believe he had been turned evil for a year. "Since when did you?" Harry said with icy expression.  
~* ~* ~*   
  
"I'm going to tell him." Harry said flatly that night to his wife. She gaped at him.  
  
"WHY?" She said. "No! Don't! There isn't a reason for you too!"  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"Oh sure. DO YOU CARE TO ENLIGHTEN ME?"  
  
"It's a valid thing."  
  
"Jesus, Harry! Tell me."  
  
"Okay." Harry took a breath.   
  
Katherine massaged his tense shoulders for a moment and then said, "Come on, we've been married almost 15 years. There shouldn't be anything you can't tell me."  
  
"You're right, I'm being stupid. No I'm not." Harry grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Voldemort's alive."  
  
"Harry?" Katherine said faintly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Catch me." She said and fainted.   
~* ~* ~*  
  
"Jamea!" Harry cried. His son skidded out of his room, dressed to go to bed.  
  
"What is it?" Jamea said. "Who died?"  
  
"Nobody- your mum fainted." Harry said. "Go in there and make sure she's okay whilst I get some water."  
  
"Okay." They both went in separate directions.  
  
When Harry got back into the room with a large glass of water, he found Jamea smirking.  
  
"You must have done SOMETHING right." He said, choking back laughter.  
  
Harry glanced at him, to see if he meant something nasty. "Jamea, you can go to bed now."  
  
"Thanks for the permission." Jamea said and left.   
  
Harry splashed water on her and she awoke. "Welcome back." They kissed. ((A/N: the spark is still in their relationship after 14 ¾ of a year! How cute!))  
  
"Thank you."  
~* ~* ~*  
  
"However so slightly, but he's here." Harry told Katherine later. "Alive."  
  
And so after much discussion they decided it was for the best that they tell Jamea about his early childhood.  
  
~* ~* ~*  
  
"Psst! Jamea!"  
  
"Lindsay! Jesus! Get away!" Jamea said automatically. "I'm in enough trouble as it is! My dad'll freak if I sneak out again."  
  
"Jamea!" Lindsay whispered. "Just go with him. It's for the best. Please?"  
  
"Go with who?" Jamea asked, confused. "Lindsay? What's wrong?"  
  
Lindsay opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out just a gurgling noise. She crumpled to the floor, dead, with blood spilling out her mouth and nose.  



	4. Confirmed Fears

Jamea ran screaming from his room. Sirius, Harry and Katherine ran to him.  
  
"What is it?" Kat asked.  
  
"She's dead. She just- died!" Jamea said, tears of shock streaming down his face. "She was fine and then she just- died!" He let out racking sobs.  
  
"Who is 'she'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lindsay Wolff." Jamea said. "My girlfriend, Lindsay."  
  
"You have a girlfriend?" Harry said, momentarily dazed.  
  
"Had." Jamea corrected, still sobbing. "She's dead!"  
  
"Where is she now, Jamea?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I- in my room." He choked out.  
  
The adults ran into the slightly messy room and Katherine screamed. Harry noiselessly cleaned up the mess and magicked the dead girl onto a stretcher.  
  
"What was she doing in your room, Jamea?" He asked.  
  
"She came in through my window." Jamea said. "She told me to go with him."  
  
"With who?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"She died before she could answer." Jamea collapsed on his bed and Katherine went on top of him lightly, whispering words of comfort into his ear.  
  
Sirius had been pulling on Harry's robes for a few minutes now.  
  
"WHAT is IT?" He asked, distraught.   
  
"Look." Sirius pointed to the wall above the windowsill. Written in blood were the words 'I'm Back.'  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Call the Ministry, Sirius." Harry said solemnly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"DO it." Harry said. His knees felt oddly weak and he wanted to hurl. He hated blood, it just made him sick and the dead girl on the stretcher had it oozing out of her nose and mouth still.   
When the Ministry came they took the dead girl with them and all things that her blood had smattered on. They took pictures of the crime scene and apologized to the family a few times before taking Jamea with them as a witness/suspect.   
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Innocent" was what the judge claimed Jamea, to everybody's relief. Harry himself had wondered if his son had done something foul once, but it never crossed his mind again because, Jamea was (like his father) a terrible actor. If he had killed Lindsay he would not have cried as much as he did.  
  
When he came home a week later Harry said to him privately, "I knew you were innocent, Jamea."  
  
"I know." Jamea said, avoiding his eyes. "You looked like you were going to murder the judge if I wasn't."  
  
"And I might've." Harry teased. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Peachy." Jamea said and walked into his room without another word.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Hey sister go sister soul sister flow sister." Katherine was singing as she wiped the counter after dessert. Sirius had left yesterday and was safe in his own home. Jamea was obviously traumatized and kept mostly to his room, except for meals. "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Strutting her stuff for the street. She said hello hey Joe, you wanna give it a go-o?"  
  
"Did she now." Harry said, interrupting the song. She giggled.  
  
"Vou leh vou co chet ah vih wa? Seh swa"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kitchy kitchy ya ya da da. Kitchy Kitchy ya ya hee. Mocha choca latta ya ya. Pretty lade Marmalade."  
  
"I have no idea what that means, but it's cute." Harry said, and kissed her.   
  
"It's French. It means, do you want to go to bed with me?"  
  
"Um." Harry said. Katherine laughed.  
  
"I wasn't ACTUALLY asking YOU."  
  
"Okay." Harry sounded slightly relieved, slightly put out.   
  
"It's good to know that not all men are sex driven pigs." Katherine continued, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Oh aren't we?" Harry batted his eyes. Katherine giggled as he threw her over his shoulder and disappeared into their room.  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Jamea rolled over in his bed. It had been a very disturbing week. He didn't want to close his eyes, afraid of the nightmares that would come when he did. All he could see was Lindsay's face, the look of horror and then the blood and her final noises. He wanted to know who had done it to her and * why *! Lindsay was completely innocent- except she smoked a little and had gotten laid a couple of times. But nothing to get her murdered.  
  
She was a perfect beauty. Long, curly blonde hair and a cute upturned nose. She had eyes a pale green. She was tall and slender, not skinny or fat. She had a nice smile, and a way of speaking that made you interested in something that normally you wouldn't have thought twice about. Could somebody have killed her for her beauty?  
  
That couldn't be it. Lindsay was also sarcastic. She could sound as mean as the devil, but she wouldn't mean a bit of it. She had been a party person, a party smoker and a party drinker…nothing too bad.   
  
Why was she a murder's target? Or was she? A new thought struck Jamea. ~* What if somebody wants to get back at me. But who hates ME that much? I've never done anything. ~*  
  
He sat up most of the night wondering about this. ~* Could it be Mum or Dad? Well Dad's pretty famous. Really famous, actually. Somebody out there MUST hate him, besides his old family. But what kind of absurd person would get to him by killing my GIRLFRIEND? ~*  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Jamea." Harry said. "I hate to do this to you but-"  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "We're just- concerned. Your mother and I, that is. I don't want you to answer the door while you're at home. And you can't go out to visit your friends."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well-" Harry looked nervously at his wife who shook her head.  
  
~* Don't tell him until we have too. ~*  
  
~* Sure ~*  
  
"Because Jamea, we're afraid you might get hurt." Harry said. "You know, Lindsay was innocent enough. You're innocent too- and slightly famous on top of it. We don't want you to…"  
  
"Die." Katherine finished. "Do you understand?"  
  
"NO!" Jamea said. "I have plans! I was going to go to a part- friend's house tonight. I know I told you!"   
  
"Plans can be changed. Jamea!" Katherine yelled when he started to storm off. "JAMEA POTTER! GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO THAT CHAIR!"  
  
Jamea, startled at his mother's words sat down quickly.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing to yourself. You'll get us all killed if you leave the house. Something happened. I'll explain later, but we'll all die."  
  
"Sure, dad. Whatever."  
  
"Jamea. I'm. Serious. I don't want to loose you, not after we've come so far."  
  
"So far with what?"  
  
"With you! For heavens sake, Jamea." Kat said. "You mean the world to us."  
  
"And so you lock me into a house that I don't even like all that much and refuse to let me leave. I see how this works." And Jamea left.  
  
"Please!" Katherine said, but he was already in his room.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"We should tell him."  
  
"I think we can get out of it." Katherine said. "If he stays in the house, nothing can hurt him and then…we don't have to!"  
  
"He's got to leave the house sometime." Harry said.  
  
"We could put the Fidleous Charm on him." Katherine pointed out.  
  
"No." Harry said. "Too many bad experiences."  
  
"Only one." Katherine avoided his eyes.  
  
"ONE MISHAP IS TOO MANY!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Fine." Katherine said, shrugging. "Plus we could get his with a trustworthy person."  
  
"Yeah, my parents thought Pettigrew was a trustworthy person and look where he got them!" Harry said.  
  
  
"We could go into hiding." Katherine said quietly.  
  
"WE WILL NOT BE GOING INTO HIDING!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry! Don't loose your temper with me." Katherine scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry hugged her around the shoulders. "I really am. But I don't want to be cut off from the world for months- years even!"  
  
"But you'd rather put your family in danger."  
  
"We aren't IN any danger yet." Harry said.  
  
"What d'you call Lindsay's murder then, eh?" Katherine demanded. Jamea who had been trudging slowly down the stairs to get some food (he had an endless pit for a stomach, kind of like Harry) started violently now. He paused listening. "I suppose you call that a coincidence?"  
  
"No, I never said that!" Harry said hotly. "Katherine, its Voldemort's WAY to try and scare or traumatize his victims. He did that to me all during my school years! You should know that!"  
  
"Remind me." Katherine said flatly.  
  
"The Picture of Temptation. That was to wreck me emotionally. Just ask Hermione and Ron. I was in deep depression for weeks after I touched it!"  
  
Jamea was fascinated. He had never heard his parents fight like this before.  
  
"So you think that poor girl's murder was only to hurt Jamea emotionally?" Katherine said.   
  
"Personally, I do." He said.  
  
"I need more proof."  
  
"He killed off most of your family to make you vulnerable." Harry said. "You can't have forgotten that!"  
  
"Is that why he did that?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you knew that." Harry said. "I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but if we just run away from it now, Voldemort has already won."  
  
"Damn, when you're right, you're right." Katherine said and stood up. "But I am scared, Harry."  
  
"If you weren't, you'd worry me. You have to have some flaw." And he kissed her.  
  
Jamea looked away and walked down the rest of the grand staircase. Why did he get stuck with the ridiculously in love parents that were so cheesy? He grabbed a fruit cup and a spoon and began eating.  
  
*All they do is embarrass me in public places with their stupid pet names. 'Come here ~ Kitten ~' * Jamea thought as he slurped up the juice at the bottom of the little can.  
  
"We embarrass you in public places?" Katherine said and sat down next to him. Jamea nearly choked on a 'cherry'.  
  
"W-what?" He asked.  
  
"You didn't say that out loud, * did* you?" Katherine asked lightly.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That your father and I embarrass you in public places?"  
  
"You're right I didn't. Get out of my mind!" Jamea clamped his hands over his ears.  
  
"You should stop lending me your thoughts then." Katherine advised.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, dear." Kat said, kissed the top of his head and walked away.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Jamea's bleached blonde hair was beginning to turn black again, because his roots were growing in. Katherine, who felt sorry for him dyed it with her wand. He was back to looking exactly like his father. (Which wasn't all that bad of a thing)   
  
"Jamea." Harry said. "Do you want to do something today?"   
  
"Not really." Jamea said. Harry yawned, a little put out.  
  
"Okay," He said and went over to Katherine. "Do YOU want to do something today?"  
  
"Yes." Katherine said. "I want to see a movie."  
  
"I'm sure we can arrange that." Harry said and smiled at her. "Seeing as how we live in a Muggle town, we can probably find the movie theatre."   
  
"But what should we see?"  
  
"God, I don't know." Harry said. "What if we just get there at two and see what's playing."  
  
"It'll work." Katherine said. "So if we leave at two- I have about 2 hours to clean? Harry Potter grab a mop! You aren't getting out of cleaning today. You too Jamea."  
  
"But I didn't make the mess!"  
  
"You helped." Kat proclaimed and threw a sponge at him. "Go clean the bathrooms."  
  
"You guys suck."  
  
"Uh huh." Harry said. "We sure do…." Harry began mopping, Katherine dusted (They only had hard wood floors, so Harry got gypped) and Jamea scrubbed toilets, grumbling. Soon Harry (poor out of shape man) got tired of mopping and just bewitched the mop to clean by itself. Jamea grumbled about it, but Harry bewitched his chores too. Katherine looked annoyed but did the same thing.   
  
"This family is a bunch of slackers!" She said.  
  
"Yes, but you didn't have to marry me." Harry said and kissed her cheek.  
  
Jamea grinned, "And you didn't have to get pregnant, mum."  
  
Harry and Katherine exchanged glances.   
  
"Well you didn't." Jamea said.  
  
"But then we wouldn't have you." Katherine said and ruffled his hair. He glared at her.  
  
"You two are to cutesy." Jamea said. "It makes me want to hurl."  
  
"By all means then, Jamea." Harry said. "Throw up on this wonderfully clean floor, and then mop it up."   
  
"Urgh!" Jamea said. "I'm going to be in-"  
  
"Jamea?" Katherine asked. "Why don't you just storm up to your room, okay?"   
  
Jamea shook his head in exasperation, but didn't storm away. He looked at his parents for a second and a thought hit him. "Mum, you're kinda tall. Dad, you're really tall. Why am I so freaking short?"  
  
"I don't know." Katherine said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be this tall Jamea." Harry said. Katherine looked at Harry piercingly. "I thought you knew that."  
  
"No, I didn't. What do you mean by that?"  
  
"When I was your age, somebody forced my body to grow." Harry said flatly.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Jamea asked Katherine. "Well?"  
  
Kat nodded slowly.  
  
"Well let me do it too!" Jamea said. "For crying out loud! I hate being short."  
  
"It hurt a lot, Jamea. You don't want to have it done, believe me." Harry said.   
  
"I can cope with pain."  
  
"Not that kind of pain." Harry said. "It's not worth the benefits. Believe me."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Jamea asked. "I know you're hiding something. I KNOW IT! It's really pissing me off. Every time I enter the room, you two are whispering about something. And I know you aren't planning a surprise birthday party this far in advance."  
  
"You're right about the Birthday Party." Kat said.   
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Jamea repeated. "I think I have the right to know!"   
  
"The truth is not always what you want to know." Harry said gravely.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Kat and Harry left Jamea left Jamea with the strict orders not to leave the house or he would lose more privileges.   
  
They sat in the movie theatre watching some stupid action movie, or rather semi watching it. They were having a popcorn war with the stupid kids in the back of the theatre. (You know Harry and Kat never fit into the age of 34. They were just big kids.) When both sides ran out of popcorn Harry draped an arm around Katherine and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
It was only a matter of time until they were kissing. Onlookers thought it was cute, but they didn't realize that they were 34.   
  
Harry nudged Kat. "Movie's over." He said. They walked out, squinting in the bright lights of the day. Harry drove home in his (new) jeep. Kat fell asleep in the car. He pulled into the suburbia neighborhood (Coventry) and sniffed the air. He poked Kat until she woke up.  
  
"A house is burning." He said. "I know it. It smells like a large wood fire."  
  
"Only you could classify the smells of fire." She said, still a little asleep. Then it sunk in. "Shit! Drive faster Harry!"  
  
Harry pounded on the gas and then saw his worst fear when their house was in view. The house, the nice relevantly new house, was up in flames and above the ruined house- was the Dark Mark.  
  



	5. Chapter Five

They jumped out of the car.  
  
"Oh God, no!" Harry yelled. "NO!"  
  
Katherine squatted down face in hands, sobbing, "We told him not to leave. It's our fault. All our fault."  
  
Harry forced her up and hugged her, tears mingling.   
  
They sat there for what seemed forever, just rocking back and forth on the lawn as their life burned down in that house.   
  
Wizards began popping up everywhere, putting out the fire. But nothing could put the fire out. It kept raging.   
  
"You should help them put it out, Harry." Katherine whispered hoarsely. Harry nodded and glared at the fire.  
  
*I hope you didn't touch him. * Harry thought, raging. *Leave my house. * And it disappeared.   
  
Katherine hugged him tighter. "I'm sure it'll be okay." Harry said. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing will ever be okay now." She cried. "Ever."  
  
Hermione and Ron were running towards them.  
  
"You're okay!" Hermione said. "Thank god you're okay! We thought at first- that- well you know."  
  
"Where's Jamea?" Ron wondered suddenly.  
  
Katherine let out a sob and so did Harry.   
  
Hermione swallowed hard and said, "I'm sorry guys." She gave them both tight hugs. "He was a good kid."  
  
Harry and Katherine said nothing just embraced each other again. Ron and Hermione looked sadly at the grief stricken couple. "Why do bad things always happen to them?" Ron fumed. "They've never done anything wrong."  
  
Slowly the wizards and witches left the scene to leave them alone with the memories.   
  
"You should go." Harry told Ron and Hermione when the sun set in a weak voice. "Rachel will wonder where her parents are."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Eventually." Harry said and more tears came. Hermione and Ron gave them hugs again with the promise they'd be back tomorrow.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"We should go in and see what's left." Katherine said.   
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "We can haul out the fireproof trunks."  
  
So they headed into the mostly burned house. Harry banished the fireproof trunks outside, not wanting to have to go into Jamea's room to get his manually. Katherine found quite a few things in the kitchen that were saved and half of their books were still in good condition.   
  
Everything that was saved was out on the lawn. Diplomas from school, wedding license, driving license and birth certificates were all missing from the fire.   
  
Grief seemed beyond tears now. The Muggle police came to investigate, along with some hit wizards and the press showed up. Harry and Katherine refused to speak to them all, wishing it would just end. They all left around midnight. Harry and Katherine sat on the lawn, Katherine sobbing silently on Harry's chest.  
  
"Holy Shit." Said a gruff voice. "What did I miss?"  
  
Katherine looked at Harry. "I think I'm hallucinating."   
  
"Mum? Dad? What happened here? Why is the house all burned and- is that the dark mark? Who died?"  
  
It was Jamea.  
  
Harry stood up and ran to his son with a strangled cry. He hugged him tightly, crying into his skinny shoulder.  
  
"Dad! Geroff me!" Jamea said. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"We- we thought you died." Harry said.   
  
"I'm not that easy to kill." Jamea said, trying to move Harry off of him (it wasn't working). "You're just lucky that I don't listen to you guys. * Dad*, you're getting my shirt wet."  
  
Katherine joined the hug. "Jamea, don't ever put us through that again!" She kissed his cheeks. "Never again, you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you, mum." Jamea said and grinned. "You guys would have really missed me, huh?"  
  
"Of course we would." Harry said. Jamea's parents refused to let go of him. "Of course we would."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"House hunting day!" Katherine called a week later. They were staying with Sirius and Remus (they only shared a house, kids, they aren't gay…) and were getting sick of their constant bickering. Harry rested on the fact that they were only putting on a show because they wanted them out of their house. "Lets go Jamea! Hurry it on up! Get dressed!"  
  
Jamea stumbled out of his room pulling on a shirt just as Harry did the same. Katherine laughed and said, "Boys will be…nerds." And walked outside.   
  
"We heard that." Harry said plaintively. "And it hurt."  
  
"Yes." Jamea agreed and patted his heart dramatically. "It hurt right here." Jamea had decided to play it cool for a while. His parents seemed a little freaked out ever since the fire so he was going to be a * good* boy for now at least.  
  
Katherine threw brochures at them. "Find one that you like in each of these. Make sure it isn't TOO pricey."  
  
"Okay." They sat in the sun, flipping through the Muggle Real-estate magazines.   
  
"Why can't we get a house in a Wizarding neighborhood?" Jamea wondered.  
  
"Because they cost more." Katherine said. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"The insurance gave us a lot of money for this Kat. Much more than we need. We could afford a nice house." Harry said. "Plus we never have used the money from our holiday bonuses."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kat said.   
  
"And we don't have to worry about the Muggles writing up reports on us when you guys blow stuff up." Jamea said. "And you guys do blow things up. I remember when I was seven and-"  
  
"Your father was making toast and the toaster broke and it- a hem- burst into flames?" Katherine finished, looking at Harry, raising an eyebrow. "I remember."  
  
"So do I." Harry said with a nervous chuckle. "Do you have any copies of Wizarding Homes handy Kat?"  
  
"Well I picked up a couple for fun…." Kat said. "They're in the house."  
  
"I'll get them." Jamea said and disappeared into the house. He passed them out when he got back.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Let's see." Kat said. "This is my favorite. It's in Brittany Knolls. Four bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, living room, dining room, recreation room, office, unfinished basement."  
  
"Do we really need all that room for just three people?" Harry wondered.   
  
"Maybe it'll be more than 3 people later on." Kat said and winked  
  
Harry blushed and nodded. "Let's check it out."   
  
When they got there it only took them seconds to get their answer. No. The neighborhood was in a terrible state and the house, while very affordable, was going to cost more than the house itself to re finish it. And there was a ghoul in it too.   
  
"My turn." Harry said. "An apartment. Three bedrooms, three full bathrooms, living room, dining room walk out deck."  
  
"Sounds nice." Kat said. "Lets go."  
  
The apartment WAS very nice, but it was too high up. Katherine was apparently very afraid of heights. She took one look out the window and threw up.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Okay." Jamea said. "I like this house. Three bedrooms, four bathrooms, dining room, living room, LAUNDRY room, recreation room. Walk out, unfinished basement."  
  
"Where is it?" Harry asked.   
  
"Er." Kat said, looking over her son's shoulder. "Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Oh." Harry's brow furrowed. "Well we can go check it out."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
They ended up at a ranch style house at the edge of a forest. Harry felt uneasy.  
  
"You know, Jamea, it's kinda funny you would choose this house." Harry said.  
  
"Why's that?" Jamea said. He looked at the house.  
  
"Follow me." Harry said. He walked into the forest. Katherine walked briskly up to him as Jamea bent over to smell the flowers and to look at a squirrel.   
  
"Harry, where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Harry said and put on a brave little smile. "You'll see."   
  
There was a clearing and Katherine saw what it was. Two gravestones sat peacefully in a patch of sun.  
  
"Those are my parents." Harry said. "That house you chose was built right over the house that I lived in for the first year of my life."   
  
"Creepy." Jamea said. He went over to the graves and looked at them. "Kinda pretty." He remarked and looked at Harry. "If I died in the fire, would I have been buried here too?"  
  
"Yeah, most likely." Kat said. "Harry, you never showed me this before."  
  
"I didn't know you were interested, darling." He said and kissed her brow.  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"We'll take it." Katherine said.  
  
The relater smiled. "It is a good house."  
  
"That it is." Katherine said. "My husband should be back from the bank anytime now so he'll give you the down payment."   
  
The relater nodded. "Thank you for doing business with us."  
  
Harry popped into the house with a satchel of money. "Here you go sir. 450 galleons in down payment."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Relater said. "Really! This house has been on the market for years!"  
  
"Why? It's in perfectly good condition." Harry said.  
  
"Some rumor about ghosts in the woods." The man shrugged. "It's a load of rubbish."  
  
"In the woods?" Jamea said. "Well there are a couple graves out there. But- uh-" He tugged on Harry's shirt. "Your parents weren't ghosts, were they?"   
  
"I never saw them in my life." Harry confirmed. "But it's a big forest. Other people may have been buried there."  
  
"I suppose, but wouldn't it be cool if your parents were ghosts?"  
  
Harry gave him a piercing stare. "No."  
  
The relater looked around himself. "I'll owl the rest of the information over tonight. Thank you again and again." And he was gone without another word.  
  
"Alright!" Kat said and gave Jamea a high five.   
  
"Furniture shopping." Jamea said and nodded his head like he was greeting somebody.   
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this one is so short guys, but I'm on vacation at the moment and this chapter is so:: sticks out tongue:: that I decided to take you out of your misery earlier than usual. Also I'd like to confirm right now that we won't be seeing Lily and James in ghost form unless a buncha buncha bunch (and that's like over ten people) complain about this. You guys want this to be a long series? Well review just a little bit more and raise my self-esteem and maybe- just maybe will this series be at least 10 chapters long, but if not, the next two chapters will be:  
  
Chapter Six: Big Cliff hanger  
  
Chapter Seven: Finale   
  
So the choice is yours. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Tadariada   



	6. Chapter Six

Harry dug around in his large fireproof trunk until he found what he wanted. Getting out a hammer and some nails he began hanging up the few pictures that had survived the fire. Jamea came out of his room to watch.  
  
"Why is it I've never seen these before?" He asked, looking at an ancient picture of Harry and Katherine's marriage.  
  
"Because they aren't very good." Harry said through a mouthful of nails. "Well they aren't are they?"  
  
"They aren't bad." Jamea said and surveyed the next picture, which was of all three of them, Jamea was a five-year-old boy in it grinning madly and crossing and uncrossing his eyes. "I was a dumb kid." He decided.  
  
"You were not." Harry said. "You were just a little crazy. God, I thought I burned this picture." Harry mumbled, looking at one. "No matter."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No." Harry said. Collin Creevy had taken a picture of Harry and Katherine fighting Voldemort and had had the courage to send it to them. Harry thought he had blown it up. He hadn't. "No, you can not see this picture."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"Let me guess. Somebody is smoking pot or somebody is naked in it. Or both? Come on!"  
  
"It's not that interesting of a picture." Harry said.  
  
"Well then you wont mind me looking at it." Jamea said quickly and got a grip on the photo and tugged at it. Harry held firm.  
  
"You'll only rip it in half Jamea." Harry said, tugging it the other direction. "Just let go!"  
  
"I want to see what you're keeping me." Jamea said in a strangled voice still tugging at it hard.  
  
"What are you boys doing?" Kat said. "I could hear you two from the garden."  
  
"Mum, he wont let me see the picture!" Jamea whined and tugged again.  
  
"Katherine, believe me. He does not want to see this picture!"  
  
"What is somebody naked or smoking pot in it?" Kat asked. Jamea and Harry dissolved into laughter and the picture fell to the floor and shattered.   
  
Katherine quickly grabbed the picture. She gasped.  
  
"See?" Harry said. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Yes." Kat said. "Why didn't you burn this picture?"  
  
"I swear I thought I did!"  
  
"I got it, I got it, I got it!" Jamea said. "Somebody took some picture and made it look like it was you two- doing something nasty."  
  
"JAMEA!" Harry and Katherine snapped at the same time.   
  
"That's disgusting." Kat said. "If you ever say anything like that again, I'll smack you!"  
  
"Just as long as he" - he looked at Harry who looked painfully guilty- "doesn't smack me, I'll be fine."  
  
"I told you I was sorry and that I never wanted-" Harry said, blushing.  
  
"Can it dad, it was a while ago." Jamea said.   
  
"Jamea, why did you say that?" Katherine demanded.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"About the picture!"  
  
"Well it would make sense. And it would make sense that you would want to blow it up- you know?"  
  
"Even if that's what it is- which it isn't! - why would we keep it then?" Harry said, coloring.   
  
"I don't know. If somebody was on a business trip and you- err- missed each other you know-"  
  
"Stop." Katherine said. "I'll have no more of that."  
  
Jamea shrugged. "You know, you guys are really easy to get mad. Like, simple."  
  
They said nothing to him and he looked at the pictures again. "You know what's weird, that I just noticed?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is how you guys haven't changed at all in 16 years."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "How do you mean never changed?"  
  
"You haven't aged at all dad, you either mom. You look seventeen still."  
  
"Do not!" Kat said. "Look at these wrinkles!"  
  
"You do not have wrinkles." Harry said. "And I know I've aged. I know I have because I've shrunk a little since school."  
  
"Shrunk?"   
  
"Yeah. I was 6 feet three inches in seventh year and now I'm 6 feet two and three- quarters inches."  
  
Katherine snorted. "Are you concerned about this?"  
  
"Yes, I like being tall."  
  
"I wish I was tall." Jamea said wistfully.  
  
"No you don't." Harry said. "We don't need to go into that again."  
  
"I think we should." Jamea said. "You never tell me anything, the two of you. My friends can tell me everything about their parents. I mean everything. Like how they did in school that their parents' favorite teacher was, what happened in every year. Mum, you were an honor student in your school and dad so were you. And that's all I know about the both of you except what's in the history books about you dad. And it's funny because in my book and everybody else's, a page is missing in your section."  
  
"What?" Harry said. "Why do you care? You can ask me yourself, plus whatever that history book says about me is most likely exaggerated."  
  
"I don't think so." Katherine said. "Your stories are awfully odd anyways."  
  
"Mum, I know just about everything about you and your dad and the rest of your family. I know what happened to you in school. Dad, I know what happened to you until your third year. Why?"  
  
"Because nothing happened to me after that, that's why!" Harry said.  
  
"You were in the Triwizard tournament, weren't you?" Jamea said.  
  
"Yes, but I never want to think about that ever again. Plus, I forbid the company to print what happened after the tasks. It would scare people. People died in that blasted tournament. And it was my fault."  
  
"It was not, Harry." Katherine soothed. Long ago, he had told her what happened.  
  
"Yes it was." Harry said. "Cedric said that I should just take the prize but I was the one that persuaded him to take it with me together. And then when we touched the cup and ended up at that graveyard, they KILLED HIM because they only needed me there. It's my fault that he died and I refuse to believe anything else."   
  
"You didn't know that Voldemort was going to be there." Katherine said. "You didn't even know it was a portkey."  
  
Jamea was watching with wide eyes. "You were next to somebody who died by Avada Kedavra?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said bitterly. "I've been next to three people killed by Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Oh." Jamea said. "Your parents, I forgot."  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "And it's not that spectacular, let me tell you. A green flash and a dead body. That's it."  
  
"Really?" Jamea said. "No screaming or anything?"  
  
"It comes and goes so fast that the victim just has a surprised look on his or her face." Harry said. "And I would know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Not only have I seen it used, I've performed the curse myself." Harry said and instantly regretted it.  
  
Katherine dropped her jaw and Jamea looked excited. "You did?  
  
"Only to kill Voldemort, RIGHT HARRY?" Katherine said with a forced smile.  
  
"Of course!" Harry said and kissed her brow. "But why are we talking about it? It only brings up bad memories of the deceased."  
  
"But it's interesting!" Jamea said. "Please tell me about the tournament."  
  
"There isn't anything to tell." Harry said. "Nothing at all. I stole an egg, swam in the lake and went through a maze and Cedric died. That's all that happened."  
  
"I doubt it." Jamea said and huffed. "You are really secretive. I'll bet your wife doesn't even know everything about your school days."  
  
"I know all that I want to know about Harry's school days. Anything I don't know would most likely give me nightmares."  
  
"You know all there is to tell, believe me." Harry said. "And if you want to read about me, just open your book. I'm sure their exaggerations about the chamber of secrets is much more interesting than what really happened."  
  
"Uh uh. They say in the book that, "Harry Potter in his second year broke the code of the chamber and traveled into it's depths and fought the monster of Slytherin to save his friend's sister's life by the name of Ginny Weasley" and that's just about it."  
  
"Well, that certainly is a nice sum up." Harry said and narrowed his eyes. "Did they not even mention Lockhart or Ron?"  
  
"Who's Lockhart?" Jamea asked.  
  
"You've never heard of Gilderoy Lockhart?" Kat said. "He was the biggest fraud in the publishing industry the Wizarding world has ever seen. He published all these books about all these monsters he banished when he didn't actually banish them, you know he just ripped tons of people off and blanked their memories so they couldn't even remember doing their great deeds. And then Harry and Ron and Hermione figured out the monster's hiding place- well Hermione was knocked out from it- and Harry and Ron and Lockhart went to get the monster and halfway down they found it's shredded skin and Lockhart said he would take it back, say that Ginny died inside of it and that Harry and Ron lost their memories at the sight. And he tried to wipe their memories with Ron's wand and then Ron's wand backfired and Lockhart lost HIS memory and Harry and Ron ended his career!"  
  
"Wow." Harry said.   
  
"Uh- that's cool…" Jamea said. Katherine had said all this very quickly.  
  
"And speaking of Ron and Hermione, I invited their family for dinner tonight. They should be here soon. Maybe I should start cooking…Harry?"  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought I did, but will you help me out? Jamea, go and clean up your room!"  
  
"My room is clean! You made me clean it yesterday! I haven't had the time to mess it up."  
  
"Okay then sweetie." Kat said and he scowled at her. "Finish hanging the pictures. Don't smash your fingers!"  
  
"I've used a hammer before mum." Jamea said.   
  
"Of course you have." Kat said and tapped his head. "And Rachel is coming tonight too and I was wondering if you would-"  
  
"Oh no!" Jamea said, slowly backing away from his mother who was suddenly quite hyper. "I will not watch that daemon child of theirs! You know I can't stand her!"  
  
"I'll pay you." Katherine said.   
  
"How much?"  
  
"Three sickles."   
  
"THREE SICKLES IS NOT A FAIR PRICE!"  
  
"We can discuss that later, okay? Hang up the pictures!"  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Ron and Hermione and Rachel showed up an hour later. Hermione's stomach was round with child and Rachel kept pressing her ear up to it and saying, "I'm going to have a baby brother."  
  
"How do you know it'll be a boy, sweetie?" Hermione said.  
  
"I saw it in the fire yesterday." Rachel said. Hermione paled at the thought of a Seer in the family and then her little daughter spotted Jamea.  
  
"Hi!" She said to him. Jamea scrunched his nose.  
  
"Hello, Rachel."  
  
"You wanna play dollies?"  
  
Jamea looked at his mother who nodded.  
  
"* Of course* I want to play DOLLIES!" Jamea said and the four year old took his hand and led him away.  
  
"Sit down!" Katherine said. "You'll kill your knees Hermione, if you stand up with a belly that size."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said. Ron helped her into a chair.  
  
"Hermione, how far along are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"7 months."  
  
"Seven?" Harry said. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" Hermione said. "I'll be glad when this kid is out of me!"  
  
"Now do you really mean that?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But, I mean, Ron aren't you waiting on her hand and foot?"  
  
"Yes." Ron said stiffly.  
  
"And he enjoys it too, I'm sure." Harry said and elbowed him. He blushed again.  
  
"He'd better." Hermione said and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"And I do." He leaned to his left a little and kissed her brow.  
  
"You know, it's funny thinking about all of us when we were kids in school. Who would have thought it'd be all of us marrying each other?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said. "I remember in our fourth year after the Yule ball I told 'Mione here how I felt and that I was mad that she went with Krum and she just blew up on me. Yelling that if" -he put on a high nasal voice- "You like me so much Ron Weasley you should have told me how you felt before Krum did!"  
  
They all laughed. There was a shout from Jamea's room. Harry spun his head in the direction and Kat stood up.  
  
"Is everything okay, Jamea?" Katherine called down the hall.  
  
"NO!" Jamea said. "Look- what- she- did- to - my- my- HAIR!" He walked into the kitchen and everybody bit back a laugh.   
  
"We played barber shop." Rachel said. "I gave Jam-Jam a haircut!"  
  
Jamea was almost in tears as he felt his head, which was missing patches of hair here and there, and everything was in different lengths.   
  
"He's beautiful." Rachel crooned and kissed her hands to him.  
  
"I'm going to kill myself." Jamea said lightly with a short, insane laugh. "I'm going to shave my head and then, I'm going to kill myself."  
  
"Don't talk like that Jamea, it'll grow back!" Katherine said.  
  
"Not for weeks!" Jamea said in a strangled voice.   
  
"I am so, so sorry Jamea." Ron said. "She's just a kid, she doesn't know what she's doing."  
  
"I think she does!" Jamea said. "I gave her fake scissors! Fake, plastic dull as crap scissors! She changed them with her powers and made them real!"  
  
"Rachel!" Hermione scolded. "Never do that again! Apologize to him!"  
  
Rachel burst out in tears. Hermione remained firm. She shuffled over to Jamea, who now looked guilty and said in broken sobs, "I'm sohwee Jam- Jam."  
  
Jamea walked out of the room at this point and they heard the whir of Harry's electric razor as Ron gathered his daughter in his lap.  
  
"We're really sorry." Ron said. "She's been doing things like this a lot recently."  
  
"Really?" Kat said, looking concerned. "Where does she get the mischievous tendencies?"  
  
"Fred and George." Hermione, Ron and Harry chorused.   
  
The conversation moved on. "Harry, Kat have you told Jamea about- the um- you know- whatever you've forbidden the world to know about?"  
  
"No." Harry said. "And he's onto us. I know he is. Why, just today he was pestering me about my fourth year…."  
  
"Christ Harry, you can tell him that." Hermione said  
  
"No, I can't. I may be brave or whatever, but I cannot bear to think about that."  
  
"Why?" Ron demanded. "It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Cedric died-"   
  
"AND IT WASN YOUR FAULT." Ron said loudly. "Give it up man!"  
  
"Sorry." Harry said. "But I cant do it. If you want to, fine, he's in our room right now, shaving his head…"  
  
"Harry calm down." Katherine said.  
  
"Sorry, Kat." Harry said.   
  
"So you haven't told him." Hermione persisted. "Even when his life may be in danger? You know, Lindsay's death wasn't a coincidence! You should tell him."  
  
Jamea walked silently down the hall, listening to the conversation.  
  
"We know we should tell him." Katherine flared. "But what he doesn't know, can't hurt him."  
  
"You know what I think?" Ron said.  
  
"No, what do you think Ron?" Harry asked.   
  
"I think that you can't admit to your son the truth just like you couldn't admit it to us." Ron said grandly. "And when you don't tell kids things they just go digging around through your personal belongings like we did to find out what you were."  
  
"Bull shit." Harry said quickly in a low voice. "I didn't tell you because- uh- well you guys were being snoopy! Why would I want to tell anything to you?"  
  
"Because we're your friends?" Hermione said. "Face it, Ron was right when he said that. You just can't admit the truth!"  
  
Rachel giggled. "Jam- Jam's hair is all gone!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "How did you know that?"  
  
"He's right there!" Rachel pointed to a wall.  
  
  
"That's a wall, sweetie." Ron said. "You cant see Jamea from there."  
  
"Yup, I can too." Rachel said and giggled. "Jam- Jam!"  
  
Jamea was just about to have a cardiac arrest. He moved back into his own room and shut the door.  
  
Ron tactfully changed the subject.   
  
"Are you and Katherine planning on anymore?" Ron said, blushing slightly. "You know- kids?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Harry said.  
  
"Yes we will." Katherine said.   
  
"We will?" Harry said.  
  
Katherine nodded. "We will."  
  
"When?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were chuckling at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I tried to get Sirius to be here when I said this, but he was busy." Katherine said and sighed. "Jamea come in here!"  
  
"What do you want?" Jamea asked as he sauntered into the room, hair all gone.   
  
"Just a talk. Jamea, Ron, Hermione, Rachel." She looked at the man next to her and squeezed his hand. "Harry."  
  
"Yes, what is it? Are you okay?" Harry asked and stood up.  
  
"I'm fine." Katherine said and shook her head. "I have you all here to tell you something. You may have noticed my mood swings lately-"  
  
"I'll say!" Jamea said. "Clean up your room, Jamea! Oh come here honey, I love you! WHY ARENT YOU CLEANING YOUR ROOM?"  
  
"Shut up, Jamea." Harry commanded.  
  
"Fascist." Jamea said and huffed.   
  
"Anyway, the reason for it all is- uhhhh- see- I'm Pregnant." And she smiled, having the burden off her chest.  
  
Harry looked at her, dazed. "Pregnant?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Jamea?" Harry asked.  
  
"What." Jamea asked flatly looking at the man next to him.  
  
"Catch me!"  
  
And Harry fainted.  



	7. Chapter Seven

"Turn in your essays." Professor Binns said in his droning voice. The Gryffindor 6th year class shuffled to the front of the room and put their rolls of parchment on his desk, all neatly tied up with ribbons. Jamea's was four pages thick. Adriana gaped at him.  
  
"Jamea, you're an over achiever." She said as they went back to their desks.  
  
"Not really. My parents have a whole crap load of things on Merlin." Jamea said and sat down. "I didn't even need to try hard."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Professor Binns had begun the lesson and Jamea half-heartedly took notes.   
  
"And while Merlin's Heir has ordered us not to say his name you'll be learning about him anyway." He droned. He took out a large book and read, "The Heir of Merlin was considered a myth for many, many years. But recently the heir was discovered and he has most certainly proven himself." Somebody raised their hand. "Miss- Miss Walters?"  
  
"How old is the Heir and where did he go to school?"  
  
"Miss Weensy, the heir is 34 and he attended this school." He returned to the book but the girl raised her hand again. "Miss- Waters?"   
  
"What house was he in?"  
  
"He was in Gryffindor."  
  
Jamea was interested now, for the first time ever. He raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Weaver?" The professor asked.   
  
"Potter, sir." Jamea said and cleared his throat. "Was the heir a good student?"  
  
"He was a fair student." Binns said. "Nothing special."  
  
"Well- how did he do in this class?" Jamea asked. "Just wondering."  
  
"I said he was a fair student Mr. Lauderdale, and I meant it. He did nothing bad or good in any class except Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch."  
  
"He played Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes." Binns said. "I think he did."  
  
"Did you ever see him use his powers?"  
  
"No." Binns said. "Now, on with the lesson. The Heir-"  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"His name is not to be disclosed!" Binns said getting angry. "He and his wife do not want any more press attention. Now, the Heir has the powers of fire and telepathy and mind reading. He is famous for his temper, which went to the point of physical violence when he was fighting his greatest enemy-"  
  
"Who was it? Who was his greatest enemy?" Half the class clamored. Professor Binns looked agitated.  
  
"Names are being spared, for if you knew who he defeated you would surely know who the heir is and that is forbidden for me to repeat!"  
  
"WHY?"   
  
"Because- that's what the Headmaster told us all when his son was born. The Heir's child was put in grave danger when he was born." Jamea couldn't ignore the weird feeling in his stomach. And then was it his imagination or was Professor Binns looking at him oddly?  
  
"What was the danger?"  
  
"The baby is the child of two heirs, the Heir of Cyrena, the first witch and Merlin, the first wizard. Many dark wizards wanted to eliminate the child. The head of the Dark Wizards actually captured both of the heirs in their sixth year and had them in his service for a year. So when they were returned to the school-"  
  
"When was their child born?" Jamea asked suddenly.  
  
Binns gasped. "I cannot say. It is highly confidential information. Only the headmaster knows and the staff and-"  
  
"Every other dimwit that read the paper 16 years ago…" Jamea muttered. Why did he feel so squeamish?  
  
"Good point." Evan, his best friend laughed. Jamea grinned. "I'll bet half the people in here's parents know who the heir is."  
  
"Most likely." Jamea said. "Maybe I'll ask my dad about it sometime, he is like some Merlin freak. I don't get him…"  
  
"You're dad is awesome, Jamea." Evan said. "He's like the Quidditch hero of the century! When I met you I almost like, left a puddle on the floor because he's YOUR dad. You're dad is awesome."  
  
"Uh huh. So what- he's the big Quidditch star who has the good looks, the most charming smile three years in a row, passed school with honors and with a kid. Come on, Evan, I know you met him once, but didn't you see how terrible of a father he is?"  
  
"You turned out pretty good." Reed said from in front of him. (It was a known fact the kid was gay) "You even look like him, and your dad is yummy." He licked his lips and most of the class cracked up and Jamea looked mortified.  
  
"Yuck Reed, you're doing the gross thing again." Evan said. "I thought you agreed not to- be flaming."  
  
"I can't deny what I am." Reed said with a shrug and a giggle.  
  
"Yes, it'd be hard to do so." Jamea said.   
  
Reed glared at him.  
  
"You know I'm kidding Reed." Jamea said sharply. He and Reed had been friends for a long time. (Nothing more than friends though, sorry you weirdoes…)  
  
  
"Okay." Reed went back too his notes.  
  
"Not meaning to agree with the Fag," Evan said and Jamea socked him.  
  
"Don't say that." Jamea said. "It's really mean and really stupid."  
  
"Jamea are you Gay?"   
  
"No!" Jamea said loudly. Professor Binns looked up from his book. "No!" He hissed quietly. "I am not Gay, but I'm not an asshole either."  
  
"Whatever, but not meaning to agree with Reed or anything but you aren't that bad of a guy. You get good grades and you're o n the Quidditch team and-"  
  
"Evan shut it. I didn't ask to hear this."  
  
"Jamea- your dad is just really busy." Jamie, his new girlfriend said from behind him   
  
"Jamie, you haven't even met him yet!" Jamea said. Evan was laughing at them. Jamea had a tenor voice and Jamie had a deep and husky voice and they sounded almost the same at times like this when they were whispering and then their names were pronounced exactly the same so it confused many people. "He is never there and he probably doesn't even like me."  
  
"Of course he does." Jamie said.  
  
"I'm not looking for pity." Jamea told her sternly. "I'm no good at Divination but I don't need my powers to see what's right in front of me. My parents just were unlucky when they got pregnant with me. My mom pretends like she cares and my dad is all up with this bonding shit whenever he's home so we look like a perfect family. But really, I'm kind of like a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of a shoe. They probably can't wait for me to leave so they can go back to their infernal kissing."  
  
"Gees." Jamie said. "I was just going to say that your parents are just really into each other, from what I've read. Maybe you just feel overshadowed because they are very involved with each other."  
  
Class ended and Jamea stood up and kissed her. "I hope you become a shrink." He said when they released. She grinned and kissed him again.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
"Wasn't that weird for you today?" Evan asked very late that night. Jamea rolled over, still quite asleep.  
  
"What, what, what?" Jamea asked and yawned.  
  
"You know learning about your dad?"  
  
"What?" Jamea asked. "HE wasn't mentioned today."  
  
"Professor Binns lesson?"   
  
"That isn't my dad, shut up." Jamea said.  
  
"You're dad is the Heir of Merlin, Jamea. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"You're full of shit." Jamea said and fell asleep again. When he woke, he didn't remember the conversation at all.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Are you coming to the match?" Harry asked Katherine.  
  
"I don't want to move." Katherine said. Her stomach was quite swollen. "I don't want to move!"  
  
"You don't have to!" Harry said. "Why don't you just stay here tonight? I'll order some pizza for you."  
  
"I don't want pizza! It'll make me fat! I want some doughnuts, some Chinese food- something with noodles and also a smoothie." She said.  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Rent Charlie's Angels for me!"  
  
"Okay." Harry said, kissed her and left. A while later he returned, bearing the items she had requested.  
  
"You got me noodles!" She cried, overjoyed. "I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too." Harry said. "But I have to go win a tournament now. Page me if anything happens."  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with another drawn out movie kiss he was gone.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Jamea!" Evan said, jumping up and down.   
  
"What?"  
  
"We won we won we won!" He said. "Your dad won the Quidditch match!"  
  
"Woo hoo." Jamea said and whirled a finger. "Let's pop out the champagne bottles and throw some confetti."  
  
"Okay party pooper." Evan said and slouched into a chair. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing. My mom is pregnant, did I tell you that?"  
  
"No." Evan said. "When does she deliver?"  
  
"Like 3 months or something."  
  
"Cool!" Jamie said and sat on Jamea's lap. "Boy or girl?"  
  
"I don't know. They don't know."  
  
"What are they going to name it if it's a girl?"  
  
"They don't know yet."  
  
"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "What do you want them to name it?"  
  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."  
  
"They'll probably ask for your opinion."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well?'  
  
"Felicity."  
  
"I like that."  
  
"Me too. What if it's a boy?"  
  
"Then something like Ashley."  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You're so hot." Jamie said and kissed him.  
  
"So are you." And he kissed her back.  
  
Evan rolled his eyes. They had been doing the honeymoon thing for way to long now. Kissing constantly, having make-out sessions in the middle of the halls, probably having sex by now too, Evan thought with a wicked smile, Jamea certainly has the reputation for that.  
  
Jamea broke the kiss and stared at Evan.  
  
"Did you just say something about my reputation?" Jamea asked loudly. "Spit it out Evan."  
  
"No!" Evan said. "Why would I say something like that?" He was scared now.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Jamea tossed in sleep. He was having an odd, disturbing dream. His father, looking around 14 was very skinny and very short. Katherine wasn't in the dream. Harry and some other handsome looking boy were touching a shining cup that said "TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT" on it in engraved letters. Jamea's mind whirred, was this a true dream? And then the scenery had changed into a new surrounding, an overgrown graveyard.   
  
He watched in horror as blood was drawn from his father's arm. Harry's face was very pale but nevertheless impassible as the blood was collected and thrown into a cauldron. And then a man rose out of the cauldron and his mind came to the conclusion of "Voldemort."   
  
And then his father and Voldemort were dueling and Harry was on the ground, twitching in pain from one of the Unforgivable Curses. Jamea wanted to scream. What kind of cruel world was this? Was it real? And then people were coming out of Voldemort's wand. Who were they? What importance did they have? And then the spitting image of himself and his father tumbled out of the wand and Jamea knew it was his grandfather. Harry himself looked incredibly shocked and he was swallowing hard every three seconds or so. His father was limping quickly towards the cup now and as soon as his hand touched it-Jamea woke up.  
  
  
"You're screaming really loud, Chap." Said Professor McGonagall. "Glad to see you're okay. Reminds me so much of your father when you do things like that…" And she left. Evan, Reed and the other boy in their dormitory, Kyle rounded on him.  
  
"You scared us to death." Said Reed, very pale.  
  
"What happened?" Jamea said and rubbed his temples. His whole body ached.  
  
"I don't know. You started talking really loudly about your dad and the Triwizard something or other." Reed said.  
  
"Tournament." The other boys corrected quickly.  
  
"And then you just started screaming for like four minutes strait and then Professor McGonagall came up here and woke you up magically." Reed finished. "And you were screaming really loudly too. What were you dreaming about?'  
  
"Nothing." Jamea lied. "I can't remember." And the boys tried to fall asleep again. Sirius's words from that summer, "your dad has had some tough years. He was tortured a lot." He knew what he had seen just now was real, and he shuddered.   
  
But that had to be the worst part of his life, Jamea told himself. Anything else would be inhuman.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Professor McGonagall notified Harry and Katherine about their son's odd behaivior. Harry was now looking at the letter she had sent them, disbelieving.   
  
"Katherine, he's having bad dreams."  
  
"Bad dreams?" She said. "We all have them."  
  
"McGonagall said she couldn't get him out of the dream without her magic though. I'm the only other person, she says, that she's ever had to do that too. Weird."  
  
"Yes." Katherine said. "Did she say what he was dreaming about?  
  
"She said she asked but he said he couldn't remember, but I'll bet that's just him avoiding confrontation."  
  
"Most likely." Katherine said. "But I hope he feels better."  
  
"Me too." Harry said. "I'll send him something that always helped me get through those nights maybe…"  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"What the hell?" Jamea asked as his father's owl landed on his bowl of cereal. "Get of you stupid animal!"  
  
"Jamea!" Jamie scolded and took the owl. "Hey look, somebody sent you a package."  
  
"What?" Jamea asked. "Well that's unexpected." He took the small package in his hands. A letter was attached. His father's untidy scrawl met his eyes:  
  
Jamea,  
Professor McGonagall sent me a letter that said you were having dreams. No, don't scowl at me, Jamea; I know what I'm talking about for once. I had those dreams too. I would wake up screaming and sweating and my head would feel like it was going to explode. I guess it runs in the family. Anyways, enclosed is a little vial for dreamless sleep, way watered down. So the bad stuff is filtered out. Just make sure your friends wake you up if you over sleep…your mom's stomach is huge. She lays in bed a lot watching baby movies like Look Who's Talking Now. It's a little funny, a little scary how moody she is. She sent me out to go get a liter of soda yesterday and when I came back she seemed sure she told me to get ice cream. I'm a little worn out. Hope you're having fun in school. Try not to fall asleep in Binns class, same goes for Tools class and don't let Trelawney get you down with fake readings with her tarot cards.   
  
Love,  
Dad  
  
  
Jamea rolled his eyes. He was trying WAY to hard.  
  
"That was really nice of him, Jamea." Jamie said. "I mean, really nice. Your dad sounds so nice."  
  
"Really, cause I want to strangle him." Jamea said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He's trying to hard to get us to be friends. Ever since he hit me this summer he's been pretty nice to me."  
  
"Who hit you?" Said a voice from behind them. Jamea jumped and spun around.  
  
"Reed, knock it out." He said. "My dad lost his temper and hit me this summer. Left a bruise."  
  
"What?" Jamie said. "Harry Potter abuses his kid? That's of character.'  
  
"Not really. I deserved it. I said something like he only married my mom because he got her pregnant and some other things."  
  
"That was rude." Jamie said. "But he shouldn't have hit you."  
  
"That's what everybody said." Jamea said with a shrug. "I'm over it, but he doesn't know that yet."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Jamea stared at the vile his dad had sent him. He didn't want to use it. But three times this week he'd woken up after a very vivid dream that didn't make sense. One where Harry had died saving Hermione's life, one where he was engulfed in a white light with Merlin and Voldemort was outside of the light, dying. The vial was looking very nice now.  
  
"Wake me up if I'm not up tomorrow morning." Jamea said and put a little drop of the liquid on his tongue. He feel onto his bed into a fast sleep.  
  
When his friends woke him up the next morning, he felt like a coward. Was he running away from his fears? After all it was just a dream. Dreams couldn't hurt him. Maybe he'd not use the vial anymore…he was just running away from something and that wasn't very manly.  
  
That night he was tormented by dreams of his grandparent's murders.   
  
In a way, he realized the next week; he was getting a warped wish. When he said he wanted to know more about his dad he had meant it, but not like this. When his dad screamed in his dreams, so did Jamea. And as much as the dreams fascinated him, he started drinking the Dreamless Sleep potion again when he had a dream about Harry dueling with Draco Malfoy and then there was a ball of fire mysteriously placed in his had.  
  
Jamea felt his imagination was running away with him when that happened and he had grown so accustomed to TRUE dreams that now nothing else would suffice.   
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so bored where I am right now that I've decided to make this a longer series, so be happy. This chapter is dedicated to TinaBedina because she is a great reviewer, no matter how redundant. Keep it up!   



	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Zebb Hop who is an awesome reviewer. Keep it up! Oh and also it wasnt over ten people that pestered me into this (but one particualr person did ask me ten times in her review) but I've decided to ::winces:: make atleast James a ghost. So y'all had better review thanking me, because this story is now basically being run by you because I have no *backbone*! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I did writing it. It's kinda- um- well not as funny as the last two...ahem...oh well I tried.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jamea, come here." Evan said. "You'll never believe what I found."  
  
"What?" Jamea asked, following his friend out of the common room and down the stairs, past Dumbledore's office. "What did you find?"  
  
"A picture." He said. "Of your dad."  
  
"Hanging up in the halls?" Jamea said.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I see him all the time at home, why are you showing this to me?"  
  
"Because of what it says below the painting."  
  
The stopped and there Harry was, smiling nicely (he had always been quite photogenic). He looked at Jamea and said with a much higher voice than what it was now, "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"  
  
"That's your son." Evan said and grinned at Jamea.  
  
"My son?" The painting looked disgusted.   
  
"Yeah, sorry." Said Jamea. "Evan- let's go-"  
  
"Wait!" Harry said loudly. "It's not possible that you're my son!"  
  
"Yes it is, you married now and this is your son." Evan said.   
  
"But-" The image said. "Well I'm only 15! And well me and my girlfriend, Cho Chang haven't - um- you know…"  
  
The two people burst out laughing. Harry blushed. "Shut up!" He said.   
  
"You didn't have me with Cho Chang anyways."  
  
"Oh. Phew." Harry said. "So that means I'm alive?"  
  
"Yes, you're a live."  
  
"So he didn't get me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who is he?" Asked Evan.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said. "Voldemort didn't kill me?"  
  
"You killed him in your seventh year." Jamea said. "Everybody knows that."  
  
"I did?" Harry smiled. "Thank god. I hate him so much! If he were in this hall right now I'd just jump out of my painting with Merlin here and we'd blow him to smithereens."  
  
"You cant jump out of your paintings though." Evan pointed out. "Jamea read his plaque."  
  
"A tribute to Harry Potter who died to save his friends Ron and Hermione in his fifth year." The painting recited. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"What? My dad never died. The inscription wrote something wrong I guess." Jamea said.  
  
"That's what I thought too."  
  
"Nope, I died." Harry insisted. "I had just broken up with my girlfriend, Cho and then I'm like walking back into the castle with Ron and Hermione and like- bam. There's Voldemort! And he's like, 'Ready to die?' and I was like 'um no!' and then I set his hair on fire and he put it out and put on Crucio like 3 times I think and then he was gonna kill Hermione and then I jumped in front of her and Ron who were like freaking out and then-" His eyes glinted as he paused dramatically. "I died."  
  
"Harry?" It was Dumbledore. "Oh, hello boys. Getting acquainted with the portrait? Harry, try to tone down your stories." He told the painting severely. "You'll scare the children."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said and as Dumbledore walked away Harry crossed his eyes at him.   
  
"Do you not like Dumbledore?" Evan asked.   
  
"Do we care? Let's go!" Jamea said.  
  
"Oh, yes, I like him." Harry said. "But he treats me like a little kid."  
  
"Evan, let's go please? I'm so bored!"  
  
"Okay fine." Evan said. "Bye Mr. Potter."  
  
"Bye." Harry said. The two boys didn't even notice the portrait of Merlin when they passed it.  
  
"I also found a picture of you." Evan said. "In the glory hall for Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, we won the Quidditch cup once so of course I'm in here." Jamea protested.  
  
The Gryffindor Glory Hall was a huge room with Quidditch Cups and pictures of Quidditch teams and pictures of famous Gryffindors and then even nominations for the best people in the houses, dating back hundreds of years.   
  
"Look at this picture of you." Evan said and led him over to "Headliners."  
  
"Evan, were you looking up my dad again? For Christ's sake, just write him a letter or come to my house sometime!"   
  
"Excuse me, but he's the greatest hero of our time and I want to know everything I can about him." Evan said. He took out a wand and summoned a picture to come down to him. "Look at this one!"  
  
"Why did you have to be obsessed with my dad? WHY?" Jamea asked lightly and took the article from a witch's magazine out of his hands. "The Family Man," he read, rolling his eyes. "Harry Potter, famed - ((Jamea scoffed))- famed HOTTIE and hero graduated from Hogwarts at last and when he exited the school he had a child. Jamea, his son is a - oh my god Evan is this really necessary? - His son is a PERFECT baby boy at the age of one. Harry is engaged to the baby's mother Katherine Stuart-Black. When questioned about his child, Harry told us "Hey, I was going to have a son sooner or later with Kat. Why not sooner than later?"   
  
Jamea looked up at Evan. "Do I really have to go through this whole thing?"  
  
"Yes." Evan said. "Keep reading."  
  
"I hate you." Jamea said and continued reading. "Harry refused to answer questions about his sudden growth spurt, which makes us wonder what exactly happened to him when he was- what? - What exactly happened to him when he was captured." Jamea looked at Evan. "Was my dad ever captured?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Evan asked.  
  
"Know what? You're the expert." Jamea said and threw his arms up.  
  
Evan looked pitifully at Jamea. "They never told you what you were, did they?"  
  
"Evan, you have officially lost me." Jamea announced. "Please come back to earth and talk normal."  
  
"You know not about the origin of your birth? You know nothing about why they cant talk about your family in school? They never told you what you are?"  
  
"Yesterday you were normal." Jamea said. "Now you're like the little Chinese guy from 'The Karate Kid'? What's with you today?"  
  
Evan looked at him. He was a blonde boy with light brown eyes, very tall and well built. The girls liked him a lot (not as much as they liked Jamea) but he rarely dated. Jamea's mom worked with Evan's mom so they had met before they remembered. But Evan was slowly getting odder and odder. Jamea was still friends with him, of course, but he just didn't know with Evan. He could say some weird things. "What's with today, today?" He asked and cocked his head to the side.  
  
Jamea made an angry noise in his throat.   
  
"Jamea, I didn't realize that your parents hadn't told you about- you."  
  
"Evan?"  
  
"Yes, Jamea?"  
  
"Are you high?"  
  
Evan frowned. "Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh never mind." Jamea said loudly with a large sigh. "I'll be at the Common Room if you need anything."  
  
And he stormed out of the Glory Hall, the picture of his father and himself in the magazine swimming in his memory. It was exactly like he had told his parents that summer. They hadn't aged a bit.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry was sipping his coffee when an owl flew through the window. ~* That's Jamea's owl *~ Harry thought and pulled off what seemed to be a card. He opened it to find, indeed a card with a crude picture of a man and a pregnant woman. Above the picture it said: 'So you're having a baby!' Harry smiled at the thought that, for once his son was thinking of someone other than himself. But then he read the inside: 'I always figured you two were having sex.' Harry laughed and went to go show the card to Katherine who didn't find it nearly as funny.  
  
"Well?" She demanded. "Did you think that was funny?"  
  
"Uh"- Harry groped for an answer- "No!"  
  
"Good." Katherine said. "I didn't think you would. Now, rub my back!"  
  
"Yes dear."   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
"So did your parents like the card?" Jamie asked.   
  
"My dad said he did. He said my mom didn't really appreciate it." Jamea confessed. "I shouldn't have sent it to them."  
  
"Yes, I think it was nice of you to send it to them Jamea! You were being thoughtful and if your mother cant recognize it, you shouldn't care!" Jamie said.  
  
"You're so nice." Jamea said and kissed the tip of her nose.   
  
"Thank you." She said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Harry paced his room. Voldemort's grave had shifted again. In fact it had shifted back down to its original place. Harry didn't know whether to think Voldemort was dead, or that Voldemort had escaped his grave and the earth had fallen again. It was hard to say.  
  
He went to the fire and commanded it to burn higher, to make more smoke. It obeyed.  
  
~* Should I tell Jamea about his conception? If I do, will he hate me, will he hate Katherine? Why did we keep it from him in the first place? Because we knew that if he knew he would fear for his life, he wouldn't understand. What we did was right. I know it was right. Even Dumbledore agreed with us. And he's really smart. Really, really, really smart. Dumbledore always knows what to do in a situation. Maybe I should talk to him. Nah. ~*  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Harry you're going to set off the detectors!" Katherine called.  
  
"I turned them off!" He shouted back. She sighed and walked back down the stairs. Harry went back to pacing.  
  
~* But Dumbledore never had kids, he wouldn't understand our problem. He doesn't really know Jamea either. I should tell Jamea what happened, what happened and who we are. And who he is too. I don't even know if he has any of our powers. He doesn't seem too. Well he shouldn't have any of our powers. I mean, we were the heirs, not him. My dad was in the blood and he didn't have any special powers. Aw, I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore. I never met him and I certainly never REMEMBER if he had any powers. But Jamea is just in the blood. We know he's a Parseltongue and all, but for all we know he cant read minds or pick up objects with his mind or throw fire or lightning. But if he could do those things, he could help us out with Voldemort. NO! No! He can't help us out with Voldemort or Voldemort will try to turn Jamea into his Heir again and we cannot have that! So should I tell him or should I not? ~*  
  
"Are you pacing son?" A voice faintly family asked. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see a ghost- pearly and transparent floating behind him.  
  
"Dad?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He said and floated over to him. "You've grown."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, not wanting to get into it. "I guess I have."  
  
"You aren't happy about it?" James wanted to know.   
  
"It hurt to grow this much. I'm even taller than you!"  
  
"Yes. You are." He said. "Did he force you to grow?"  
  
"Who, Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Yeah, he did."  
  
"Aye, I believe that it hurt then." James said.   
  
There was a very awkward silence.  
  
"How is your life going?" James asked.  
  
"It's fine." Harry lied. He winced. "No- it's not. Katherine- my wife- and I are having some problems."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I was about to." Harry said. "She's a little preoccupied right now, but if you talked to her she'd say the same thing to you as I'm going to say. You see our son- Jamea- he's 16 and he doesn't know that I'm- that I'm-"  
  
"Merlin's Heir? Of course, of course. Go on."  
  
"And Katherine is Cyrena- the first witch's heir. We didn't tell him because- well we didn't think he'd like knowing that he was going to be used as Voldemort's heir, to kill people. And we were- we are ashamed of the fact. We wanted to spare him."  
  
"You're confusing me Harry." James said, holding his head. "Explain this to me."  
  
And Harry told him the whole story about how they were captured in their sixth year and were forced to have a child for Voldemort.  
  
James was staring at his son with much wonder in his eyes when he finished. He just stood there looking at Harry in amazement.  
  
"I've missed so much in your life." He said finally. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault that Voldemort got you two. How were you supposed to know that Pettigrew would betray you?"  
  
"I don't know." James said. "But I the problem you have. Should you tell him, or should you just keep it from him? But why are you confused about this now?"  
  
"Because I'm nearly positive that Voldemort is alive and thriving. He killed Jamea's girlfriend this summer. And he burned down our old house. I think."  
  
"I see." James said. "Do you want my opinion?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well I think you should tell him soon- maybe over Christmas break. Or whenever you feel like the moment is right." James said. "But don't keep it in any longer than you absolutely have to. Agree?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose."  
  
"Now introduce me to your wife."  
  
"Are you sure you want to meet her right now?" Harry asked. "She's 8 months pregnant and kind of moody."  
  
"Hey, I survived your mother when she was pregnant." James said. "And that was Hurricane Lily, let me tell you." And he walked through the door.  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter,  
I am writing you this letter to inform you that your son, Jamea has been ditching school with a few of his friends. Since this seems to be a reoccurring subject, we will now be restricting him to the castle. We hope that in the future he will follow orders.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
Harry crumpled up the letter, threw it in the air and blew it up with fire. Katherine grinned.  
  
"Why do they send us these things when they know we don't care because we did the exact same things in school?" Harry said. "I mean, really? She of all people knew that we were out of out beds three times a week."  
  
"Yes, I agree." Katherine said. "But we should say something to him."  
  
"Son, don't listen to that anal bitch." Harry said and shook a finger at an invisible Jamea in front of him.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Jamea Potter, come to my office." Professor McGonagall said loudly.   
  
Jamea looked up in mid bite of porridge.   
  
"Why?" He asked.   
  
"We need to discuss a few things, you and I."  
  
"Okay." Jamea said and got up. He hadn't done AYTHING wrong since he had snuck out the last week. What was going on?  
  
~*   
  
"Take a seat." She said once they had gotten there.  
  
"Okay." Jamea said.  
  
"Now," She was looking at him oddly, "Your parents have expressed some concern about your well being and they have left it up to me to inform you of a few changes."  
  
"What?" Jamea gasped.  
  
"In your history classes, you have learned about The Lord Voldemort, have you not?"  
  
"Yes, of course we have." Jamea said. "Why are we talking about this?"  
  
"Because, he's not as dead as your parents hoped when they killed him." McGonagall said. "And he does not take defeat kindly, Jamea."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"That you aren't safe." McGonagall said. "You are not safe at all. I do not want you leaving your common room after dark for any reason whatsoever."  
  
"Professor that's a rather grand request!" Jamea said. "I need more than that!"  
  
"Lord Voldemort was so pleased when you were born." McGonagall said sadly. "He wanted to make you his heir. Your parents were terrified…I think they were terrified at least. You see, nobody could ever tell with them, they were always impassive. Why am I reliving the past?" McGonagall said. "Your mother may be going into hiding soon. Harry would never do that, he's to proud for his own good…"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Jamea said. "Why would my mother want to go into hiding?"  
  
"I told you Jamea, Voldemort didn't take his defeat 15 years ago kindly! He already killed Lindsay Wolff! Do you want to be killed to?"  
  
"He- he killed Lindsay?" Jamea said. "But why?"  
  
"He wanted to get back at your parents, I guess. Jamea. Listen to me! Do not leave the common room after dark!"  
  
"I won't Ma'am." Jamea said, a little scared.  
  
He stood up to leave.  
  
"Oh and Jamea?'  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiled at him,  
  
He returned the smile and left. Jamie was on the other side, waiting for him.   
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"None of it." She said and grabbed his hand as they walked down the corridor. "I have bad ears anyways."   
  
"Thank god for that!" Jamea said and squeezed her hand.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Harry." Katherine said. "Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up from his pacing. "What is? Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?"  
  
"No." Katherine said and laughed. "I was only wondering if you were talking to your dad much any more?"  
  
"Last I heard he was working on getting my mother to come up here." Harry said with a shrug. "He said he wasn't going to come again unless she was coming with him."  
  
"That's so cute."   
  
"Not really." Harry said.   
  
"What are you so nervous about?" Katherine demanded.  
  
"They were our age when they died Kat!" Harry said and sat down heavily at the kitchen table.  
  
"We aren't going to die." Katherine said and yawned. "Will you help me upstairs?"  
  
"Of course." Harry said and helped her up.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Psst -Jamea!"   
  
Jamea rolled over in bed. Evan was grinning at him deviously.   
  
"What is it?" He asked,  
  
"I've got to show you something."  
  
"I cant." Jamea said. "I'm not allowed to leave the common room after dark."  
  
"Are you telling me the rules have finally caught up with you?" Evan said. "Oh come on!"  
  
"I cant." Jamea persisted.  
  
"But you'll never guess what I found!" Evan said.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with my dad?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Then I don't want to see it." Jamea said and rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Evan walked out of the room and down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.   
  
"Where is he, my lord?" Luscious Malfoy asked. "Where is the boy?"  
  
"He decided not to join us tonight." Said Evan. And then, there was a little flash and Voldemort had taken Evan's place. "He's a little smarter than his father was. All the better for us. Let us go to the chamber." He cleared his throat and said to the sink in the snake language, "Open up."  
  
The two men slid down into the chamber's depths.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~ *  
  
"Ah caffeine!" Harry said as he sipped his coffee. "The giver of life. I love this stuff."  
  
"Well, I think it's disgusting." Katherine said as she sat down. "I think it's going to be a boy."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Oh I don't know." Kat said. "Just a feeling."  
  
"I was pretty sure it was going to be a girl." Harry said.   
  
"Oh, how do you figure?"  
  
"I had a dream about it."  
  
"Oh." Kat said. "Okay. Here's an idea. If it's a boy, I pick the name."  
  
"And if it's a girl, I pick the name." Harry said. "Deal. But don't you think Jamea should have his say in this?"  
  
"So no matter what we consult with him!" Katherine said brightly.   
  
"Deal." Harry said and kissed her.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Jamea was sick of taking notes. Who cared about throwing water anyways? It was never going to come in useful. So he sat slumping farther and farther under his desk, twiddling his thumbs. A breeze whipped by his face. Jamea sat up quickly. Where had THAT come from? The windows were shut and the breeze affected nobody else. Was he imagining things? It was possible.   
  
He sighed and twiddled his thumbs faster.   
  
The breeze came back and knocked off his papers. Professor Flitwick stopped talking and looked at Jamea who blushed and hurriedly picked up his papers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Squeaked Flitwick.  
  
"Nothing sir- I mean" - Jamea cleared his throat- "I was taking notes but- my papers- the breeze!"  
  
"What breeze?" The teacher said crossly. "My windows are shut! Are you telling me that you can summon wind without a wand?" He laughed. "Jamea, please pay attention."  
  
Jamea humphed and slouched again. This time he did not twiddle his thumbs. Instead he wiggled his finger in a circle. To his great astonishment a small whirlwind appeared on his desk, about three feet high. Jamea yelled in surprise and jumped off of his chair.   
  
"PUT IT OUT JAMEA!" Flitwick yelled as loudly as he could.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Jamea said, panicking.   
  
"WELL THINK!" Flitwick said jumping up and down.  
  
Jamea thought. He lifted his hands to his chest, making parallel, horizontal lines and sandwiched them together. The cyclone flattened and with a poof was gone.   
  
The class regained composure and clapped. Flitwick was outraged.  
  
"OUT!" He yelled and the clapping died off. "OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"  
  
Jamea tried to explain but Flitwick was getting pretty red and Jamea thought that there was a chance he could explode so he gathered his things and left the classroom.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Out in the hall, Jamea sat down, leaning on the wall. How had that happened? Was there something wrong with him? Jamea's head was pounding. Normal kids couldn't do that. Why couldn't he be normal?  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
"Psst! Jamea!" Evan said.   
  
Jamea rolled over and glared at Evan. "I told you! I cant go outside the common room at night!"  
  
"You are really missing it though." Evan said. "I was reading about your dad the other day and this book- it said how to get into the Chamber of Secrets!"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Jamea said.  
  
"I just want you to come down there with me, okay?" Evan said. "I want you to open the Chamber for me okay? And when it's open you can just come back up here and fall asleep. Nobody will know. Nobody will have to know."  
  
Jamea shook his head. "Not tonight Evan."  
  
"You used to be cool. You used to have fun. What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing." Jamea said and sat up. Rules would not hold HIM back. "Let's go."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
A/N: Ooh! Cliffy! Sorry, you know, I love seeing you guys in pain. Not really, but I am known for some evil cliffhangers. And there has been a lack of them in this series I mean it! This is dedicated to uh ::thinks of somebody very nice who leaves good reviews:: Lily Potter. She is a great reviewer. Keep it up! Oh and this is also dedicated partially to Zepp Hob because I screwed up when in the last chapter's dedications and said Zebb Hop instead of what's above. I'm eternally sorry about that!   
  
P.S. Um what didja'll think of the wind thing, eh? I mean few of you have been wondering what weird powers Jamea might have and I am way to nice to you, in my humble opinion, so I added in the wind thing. And now I have to think of some perfectly good reason why he has the power so it is extremely important that you ALL review and tell me if you liked the wind thing. If you don't like it, please be kind! Because if you do not like it, I will edit it out and make the chapter like 4 pages long…::sniff::  
  
Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It means the world to me! I mean that too!  
  
Love From,  
Tad  



	10. Chapter Ten

"So how do I get it open?" Jamea asked, surveying the sink and the little scratch in the shape of a snake. "I've never really done this before, you know?"  
  
"Well tell it to open!" Evan said. Did his eyes just flash red? That couldn't be…nah.   
  
"In English or Parseltongue?"   
  
"Parseltongue! How dense are you Tom?"  
  
Jamea looked up at him. Tom?   
  
"That's not my name!" Jamea said, backing away slowly. "What's wrong with you Evan?'  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Evan said. "I don't know why I called you Tom."  
  
"Yeah, nether do I, Evan. I don't think this is a very good idea. Lets just go to bed." He turned around; ready to walk out, but Evan wrapped a hand tightly around his arm.  
  
"Open the Chamber, Jamea." He hissed and yanked him over to the sink.  
  
"Okay, Evan." Jamea said. "Just let go of my arm."  
  
"Open it!" He squeezed the arm with more strength than Jamea thought he could have in him.  
  
"Evan- let- go- of -me!" Jamea said.  
  
"OPEN THE GOD DAMN CHAMBER!"   
  
Jamea looked at the snake and muttered, "Open up."  
  
Evan smiled wickedly and did not release Jamea. "Go down the slide."  
  
"No, Evan. I want to go to bed."  
  
"Do it Jamea!"  
  
"No! Get away from me!" Jamea yelled. "GET AWAY!"  
  
"Oh Jamea, be quiet!" Evan said forcefully. "You'll give us away."  
  
"Yes, that would be the general idea." Jamea said he tried to yank his arm out of Evan's grip. "You're hurting me, Evan. Please let go!"  
  
"That isn't all the pain you'll get from me!" Evan said. But it wasn't Evan's voice. It was somebody else's. It was high and cold. It made Jamea wasn't to run and hide.  
  
"Who are you?" He choked out.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." Evan's body changed drastically. It grew many inches and thinned. The nose lengthened and the eyes sunk in and changed into a reddish rusty color. His hair turned black with wisps of gray. "I am the Lord Voldemort."  
  
Jamea broke free of the grip on his arm, which was now very brittle. "Stay away from me! HELP! HELP ME!" Jamea screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"That isn't going to help you, boy." Voldemort sneered. "Come here."  
  
"NO!" Jamea yelled and ran out of the bathroom, Voldemort hot on his trail. "HELP ME HELP ME! Oh god, somebody help me!"  
  
Doors were banging. Somebody was coming for him. Jamea slowed down. Voldemort took his chance and dove for Jamea. Jamea screamed and kicked Voldemort down and then kept running. A skeletal hand wrapped around Jamea's ankle and brought him down on the ground with a sickening smack.   
  
Jamea looked up as his world started to go into blackness and whispered, "Don't let him take me." And then he was out cold.  
  
Voldemort grinned and stood up. Luscious came out of the bathroom and picked up Jamea. "Good work, my Lord." He said and threw an invisibility cloak over them. When Professor Dumbledore came into the hall four seconds later, all he saw was a smattering of blood on the stone.  
  
"You may have won the battle, Voldemort." Dumbledore said to the air. "But you have not won the war."   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Harry pulled on his cloak, getting ready to go to Quidditch practice. Katherine was still sleeping, the covers tucked tightly around her. She looked peaceful when she slept.   
  
An owl fluttered through the window. Harry took the letter from it and it fluttered back through the window.  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter,  
We regret to inform you that your son Jamea Potter is missing. He snuck out of his bed last night and from what Professor Dumbledore heard he was being attacked. But when the staff came to the hall he was in, nothing could be found of your son except some blood. We're doing everything in our power to find them.  
Sincerely,   
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
Harry re read the letter four times before shaking Kat awake. She groggily read the letter. When she had finished she looked faint.  
  
"On no!" She said bursting out into tears. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Not sit around that's for sure." Harry said. "Come on, we've got to go find him!"  
  
"I can't though, Harry!" Katherine cried. "I can't run with my stomach this large! I can barely move!"   
  
Another owl came in the room and dropped a letter. It was oddly heavy. Harry ripped it open. Voices flooded the bedroom.  
  
"Well, good to see you check your mail." It was Voldemort.  
  
"VOLDEMORT WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?" Harry yelled into the envelope.  
  
"He's here with me." Voldemort said. Harry wished he could see them. He wanted to know were they were.  
  
"Dad? Is that you?" Jamea's voice came in from the background. "Help me! Please, please help me! He's going to-"  
  
"Shut up boy!" Voldemort said forcefully.  
  
"Dad! Mom! Please!" Jamea was crying.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" Voldemort bellowed.   
  
"I'm begging you!" Jamea sobbed. "I'm scared."  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort said.   
  
"VOLDEMORT TAKE THAT CURSE OFF OF MY SON!" Harry screamed, feeling helpless. Katherine was looking very astonished indeed.  
  
"Harry?" She said quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"My water broke." She said. "I'm going to go into labor."  
  
"Oh shit." Harry said. He picked her up like a small child and yelled into the letter, "Jamea hang in there! I'll try to find you as soon as I get her to the hospital! She's having the baby now. Be strong, Jamea. We love you. VOLDEMORT IF I HEAR YOU'VE TOUCHED A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD YOU WILL SEE THE FULL EXTENT OF MY WRATH!"  
  
"Dad- we're in a cave- somewhere in Wales! There's- there's a tourist attraction below it. Please hurry!" Jamea said and started yelling as Voldemort issued another smack.   
  
"You'd do best to shut up, boy." Harry heard him hiss and Jamea whimpered.  
  
Harry blew the letter up and ran out of the bedroom, Katherine screaming in pain in his arms.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Lady with a baby coming through!" Harry yelled as he ran through Mungo's Hospital. He pushed the people in the line to see the doctors out of the way. "She's going into labor." He panted. "And we're kind of in a crunch here if you wouldn't mind." He told the secretary.   
  
"Well, sir, you'll have to wait in the line like everybody else-"  
  
"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY AND YOU'LL DO WELL TO GET HER A DOCTOR!"  
  
"Y- yes sir. Can I get a name?"  
  
"Harry Potter and Katherine Potter."  
  
"Right away sir." She said and came around the counter with a wheelchair. Harry set her in the wheelchair gently and kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but I need to go get Jamea. I'll try to be back quickly. I swear I'll try."  
  
"Good luck Harry." She said and winced. "I love you." He kissed her again and whished her luck as she was wheeled down the hallway.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
Harry quickly went back home and changed into some better clothing. Breeches, a tunic and- he scowled greatly when he put it on- a sword and a stiletto. If Voldemort wouldn't die by curses, he WOULD die by bloodshed. Harry didn't realize he was grinning grimly as he left the house.  
  
Harry knew exactly where Voldemort was. It was stupid how bad he was at hiding things. Maridunum Wales. It had to be. There was a tourist attraction below Merlin's cave. They were in Merlin's cave. They HAD to be. And so his disappeared to the foot of the village and ran to the place where they rented out horses to explore the mountains.  
  
The man running the place looked oddly at Harry when he spotted him. Harry knew the picture he must make. A tall, young man wearing a cloak, which was fanning out behind him and then a medieval looking outfit, complete with a dangerously beautiful sword.   
  
"Give me a horse." Harry said. The man gaped at him.  
  
"Sorry sir, we're closed." He said paling.   
  
"Did I ask if you were closed?" Harry asked. "No. I didn't."  
  
"I don't think I can give you a horse, sir." The man said. "Now g-go home."  
  
"Give me a horse." Harry growled and banged a fist on a rustic looking counter. "Give me a horse or I'll steal one."  
  
The man crossed himself. Harry stared into his eyes. The man whimpered. "What kind would you like sir?"  
  
"Something fast." Harry said. "I don't want what you advertise as horses. I want a real one." He pointed to a mare. "She'll do."  
  
"A-are you sure?" The holster said. "She's a beauty, but she's thrown herself a few riders, sir."  
  
"I've ridden before." Harry assured him and swung a leg over the great beast. "I'll return her later."   
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Push Katherine!" Evan's mother said. (See remember how I said that the mother's worked together? Now you know what Katherine is…) "Common Kat! Put your back into it!"  
  
"It-isn't-working!" Katherine screamed. "It- won't come- OUT!" She gasped panting for air.   
  
"Your contractions are growing farther apart." Evelyn said. "Maybe the baby isn't as ready as we thought. Here- take some water."  
  
A nurse put a glass of water to Kat's lips and she drank.  
  
"I think the kid is waiting for his daddy to come and watch." Katherine said when she had finished.   
  
"Maybe." Evelyn said. "It's always possible. Where is Harry?"  
  
"Off to save the world." Katherine said with a dry laugh.  
  
"Go figure."   
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
"You killed my girlfriend, didn't you?" Jamea said. His hands and feet were tied together and he was sitting on an ancient, squeaky bed. Voldemort was pacing in front of him.  
  
"She failed me." Voldemort said. "Her job was to bring you to me and she failed so I killed her. Of course her heart blew up from fear when she saw me, so it really wasn't my fault."  
  
"Oh, of course it wasn't." Jamea said sarcastically. "She died at the sight of your ugly face. What a compliment that must have been."  
  
Voldemort glared at Jamea and smacked him.  
  
"Never say that again." Voldemort warned as he lifted his hand away. "Because next time I wont be so nice to you."  
  
There was a long silence.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Jamea asked after a while. "I mean, if you're going to kill me, just get it over with."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to kill you, Tom?"  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?" Jamea said. "TOM isn't even my name."  
  
"I'm not going to kill you because I need you on my side." Voldemort said, ignoring his last statement.  
  
"What if I don't want to be on your side, eh?" Jamea said.  
  
"Then I'll force you to be on my side." Voldemort said. "I forced your father to be on my side, why should you be any different?"  
  
"Because I have a back bone?"  
  
Voldemort laughed. "You don't like him much, do you?"  
  
"I don't know." Jamea sneered. "He never killed my girlfriend."  
  
Voldemort stopped pacing abruptly. "You hate your father, but yet you still wont come willingly to my side? What kind of child are you? If you joined with me, I guarantee your father would have fits.  
  
"You should become a preacher, Voldemort." Somebody said quietly near the front of the cave. "You seem to be trying to convert this poor boy to your evil religion."  
  
Jamea gasped. Voldemort looked up in surprise.   
  
"Well, well, well." Voldemort said with a grin. "What have we got here?"  
  
Jamea was gaping at the man in the front of the cave. He looked like something that had popped out of a history book. The lighting in the cave wasn't good. Jamea couldn't see very well, so he said the first thing that came into his mind. "M-Merlin?"  
  
Voldemort laughed shortly. "That is NOT Merlin." He said and glared at Harry. "But you're close. Merlin's Heir."   
  
Jamea tried to stand up but Voldemort pushed him back onto the bed. "I knew it!" He whispered loudly. "I knew somebody cooler than my dad would come and get me!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, I have some news for you." He stepped into the light and Jamea choked on his spit.   
  
"Why are you in my cave?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"This isn't your cave, Harry." Voldemort sneered. "I gave it to you when you joined our side."  
  
"I NEVER joined YOUR side!" Harry's impassive face broke and he glared daggers at Voldemort. "You forced me to join it! And it is mine!"  
  
"It says its property of the Prince." Voldemort said. "And you are-"  
  
"The Prince of Darkness." Harry said. "Now give me my son and leave!" He knew perfectly well what was going to happen. He knew Voldemort wasn't leaving him or Jamea alone without a fight. He prepared himself for the blow.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort bellowed. Harry held his hands out in front of him and shot a bolt of fire and blew up the purple light coming towards him.  
  
"Oh impressive." Voldemort said and sneered, brushing off his robes.  
  
"Isn't it?" Harry asked wincing realizing his hands were slightly scalded. He felt suddenly subconscious in his slightly odd outfit. Jamea was looking at him quite strangely and Harry seriously couldn't tell if the look was of awe or mockery. "What do you want?"  
  
"Dad-" Jamea said. Voldemort rounded on him.  
  
"I told you not to speak." Voldemort said coldly. "Face the consequences. Crucio!"  
  
Harry paled and lunged at Voldemort as Jamea fell of the bed, screaming. Voldemort's body collapsed onto the ground under Harry's. Harry pulled Voldemort's wand off of its target and shot it at the ceiling. Voldemort snarled and suddenly he was on to of Harry, arms wrapped firmly around his neck.  
  
"No!" Jamea yelled.   
  
Harry choked something at him like "I'm okay" but Jamea still looked frightened.   
  
"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Voldemort was saying. "You've delayed me enough, Potter…"  
  
Harry lashed out a leg and kicked/kneed Voldemort in the ribs somewhere. He wheezed and rolled off of him. Harry stood up and dusted himself off. "Sixteen years has not gone into your favor." He said. His eyes flickered momentarily to his son. He smiled and Jamea realized that the ropes holding his arms and feet fast together had been removed and were on the bed smoldering.   
  
"God I love doing this." Harry said quite suddenly. Jamea looked at him like he was a lunatic. Voldemort had found his feet. He stood shakily.   
  
"You love it, eh?" He said. "CRUCIO!"   
  
Jamea watched helplessly as Harry fell to the ground twitching, but not screaming.  
  
"You were never fun to do this to." Voldemort said lightly. "Come on Harry. I'll let it off of you if you give me a nice scream."  
  
Harry's back was rising up higher than what was natural. Jamea stared. ~* It must take practice not to yell out like that. ~*   
  
~* It did. ~* His father's voice echoed through his mind. Jamea jolted violently. That was NOT natural.   
  
"Crucio." Voldemort said and shook his wand furiously at Harry. "Come on, Harry. Had enough? No? Crucio. More? You want more than this? Crucio. Crucio! CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry let out a tiny sob. Jamea was officially disturbed. "STOP IT!" He screamed. "God, stop it! You terrible, terrible man! Take it off of him!"  
  
Voldemort grinned and did so. Harry's back relaxed and he stood up shakily.  
  
"T-thanks. You sh-shouldn't have." He said and gave him a smile.   
  
"Well Harry, you're son is just as stupid as you, just as stupid as your parents. He was so easily lured into the Chamber…it was almost sad. I will enjoy breaking him."  
  
Jamea paled. "I am not stupid." He said.  
  
"Not quite as stupid as your grandparents." Voldemort sneered. Harry clenched his fists. Voldemort looked at him. "How does it feel to know that you are not only a failure of a son, you are a failure of a father?" He said.  
  
Harry's temper, so far kept in tact flared out. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ANYBODY WHEN YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE? YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN YOUR GRAVE! CRUCIO!"  
  
Jamea yelped as Voldemort was hit by the spell. His father had placed the spell on him and that spell was illegal!  
  
"So Tom, had enough?" Harry mocked lightly, walking around Voldemort. His other hand went to his belt and he felt the handle of the stiletto under his fingertips. "No? No, you haven't? Crucio. Oh, are you not going to scream for me? That's no fun. Crucio. Is this hurting you terribly? Oh, I'm sorr- Crucio! Did I slip? Oops. That must hurt. Crucio! Oh heavens I did it again! Crucio. Crucio! CRUCIO!"  
  
Voldemort was twitching on the ground, much as Harry had been. His eyes were shooting around everywhere. Harry was driving him mad.   
  
"Dad, you'll put yourself in jail!' Jamea hissed, getting his courage.  
  
"Nonsense, Jamea. They don't put heroes in jail." He said.   
  
"Dad, kill him and get it over with. I want to leave!"  
  
"No!" Harry barked. "This is more than me murdering him again. This is a personal thing, Jamea."  
  
"So I noticed." Jamea said.  
  
Harry fingered the stiletto's handle. He could kill Voldemort while he was down, right now. ~* No. ~* Said a voice in his head. ~* If you do that, you'll be fighting dirty. ~*  
  
Harry lifted the curse off of Voldemort. He stood up. His eyes were still half mad.   
  
"You will pay for that, Potter. I swear to god, you'll pay."  
  
"Bringing God into this isn't going to help you." Jamea said. "I mean, god will never take you into heaven because of all the people you've killed and Satan wont let you into hell because you are still alive after being buried for 15 years. God isn't going to help you now."  
  
Harry smiled at Jamea proudly. He really was Harry's son after all.   
  
"You Potters are so brash! All of you are over-confident fools!" Voldemort burst out suddenly. "You will meet your end someday."  
  
"Yes." Harry said lightly. "We all have to die someday. That includes you too."  
  
"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm doing it the good way this time." Harry said.  
  
"What is the good way?" Jamea wondered. "How did you kill him the last time?"  
  
Harry didn't hear Jamea. He was staring at Voldemort. "I have never known that hate for one single person could fill a person's entire body." Harry said. "But it fills mine every time I look at you misshapen body. You, more than anybody alive deserve a long slow death. I want you to feel every maggot that eats at your rotting flesh."  
  
Jamea gulped. Was that even possible? He didn't want to know.  
  
"But, we don't always get what we want." Harry said. "I know how you hate how I give speeches before I kill you, by the way, but Voldemort, you have tormented my family and my dreams enough."  
  
"Get on with it, Potter!" Voldemort said. Harry wondered why he wasn't fighting this at all. He must be planning something.   
  
"Get on with what?" Harry asked. "I'm done. I'm going home."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" There was no way of telling to whom the curse was meant for. Both Harry and Jamea jumped to sides and the curse went out into the night.   
  
"Voldemort!" Harry said. "You'll never win! Look at yourself, man! You're old. You spent 16 years turning into dirt in your grave. You should have stayed in there. You are in no condition to fight with me. With my son too."  
  
"Liar." Voldemort hissed. "Come here, Prince."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Help an old man up." He said.   
  
"Why should I?" Harry asked and edged forward a little bit.  
  
"Because what is a fight when one man is down?" Voldemort said. Harry's eyes went blank, all the sparkle had disappeared. Jamea watched in horror as Harry bent down to help the half decaying man up. "I knew you'd see it like I did." He said with a little laugh.  
  
"Of course." Harry said, like a machine.   
  
Voldemort laughed. "You see Jamea? Your father never left my service. He just forgot he was in it."  
  
"NO!" Jamea said, crying. "No, dad!"  
  
Harry's head snapped up and he made eye contact with his son. Words filled Jamea's head with Harry's voice. ~* Play along. Do you hear me Jamea? ~*  
  
Jamea nodded stiffly.   
  
"Harry, go over to Jamea." Voldemort said. "Tie him up again."  
  
Harry did so, but very loosely. Jamea looked at his father. He looked bewitched. Jamea had to take a few calming breaths.  
  
"Harry, come back over here." Voldemort said.  
  
"Is there anything else you require my lord?"  
  
"One thing, Harry." Voldemort said.  
  
"On your word, my Lord. What is it?"  
  
"Kill him." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry pretended not to understand him.  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kill him!" Voldemort said. "You are still young and obviously more powerful. I want you to kill the boy. Do you deny me?"  
  
Harry took a few breaths. He hadn't expected this.   
  
  
"No, my lord, I dare not deny you." Harry said. "You boy, stand up tall."  
  
Jamea was afraid. He took a deep breath and straitened up.  
  
"Avada-" Harry said and stopped.  
  
"Well get on with it!" Voldemort said, getting angry. "You've lost your charm now. Kill him and be done with it!"  
  
Harry took a very deep breath and took out the stiletto. Jamea gasped, but Voldemort took no notice.  
  
"But my lord!" Harry said smoothly, moving behind him. "Why would I kill my son- when I can kill"- he took a breath and whispered, "you?"   
  
"What?" Voldemort whipped around and Harry thrust the thin, sharp knife directly into his chest. He coughed and Harry moved away from him. Jamea was in shock. This had to be a dream. No way did this happen in normal life.   
  
Harry stood next to his son.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to be here for this." He said quietly. "But-"  
  
Jamea suddenly pointed. Voldemort was not dying. In fact he had yanked the knife out and was walking forward to them.  
  
"Well, your highness looks life you failed again." Voldemort said.   
  
"Damn it!" Harry said under his breath. "Why don't you ever die?"  
  
"It's because I'm immortal." Voldemort said. "I may be old, but I am immortal. I will never die."  
  
"But you age!" Jamea put in. "If you keep aging you'll eventually just slip away out of view."  
  
"Jamea, he's still dangerous. For once believe me when I say SHUT UP!" Harry hissed. Voldemort, clutching his wound walked forward. "Stay away!" Harry said, unsheathing his sword and holding it in front of himself and Jamea.  
  
"Come, Harry." Voldemort asked. "What would you do with that? Cut me in half just so you can watch me grow back together again? Wouldn't do you any good."  
  
Jamea's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you're immortal at all!" He hissed. Harry elbowed him.  
  
~* Be quiet! ~* His voice said in his brain. ~* If you must talk, think it over to me. ~*  
  
~* Why are you waiting? ~* Jamea asked as they backed away from the bleeding man. ~* Murder him! ~*  
  
~* Well, Jamea. ~* Harry said and slashed out the sword, warding the wizard off. ~* I have to think of something touching to say first. ~*  
  
~* Why? ~* Jamea said. ~* That's stupid! You may not get another opening like this! ~*  
  
~* It's tradition! ~* Harry snapped.   
  
"Just do it!" Jamea muttered. "You're wasting time. Mom may have already delivered the baby."  
  
That decided Harry. He was ready, and he knew what to do.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha! Was that long enough for you all? For the record, it's 13 pages long with size 12 font. That's mad, isn't it? I thought so. Sorry again for the whole Cliffhanger thing, but you know I love them, it's very true. Special thanks to my - um- my fingers because this was kind of hard to type and you have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. Not the length, the content of it. But even so- my fingers played a pretty big part in this chapter. Jamea Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord is almost to a end my friends! So now, I need help! Yay! You're favorite part of reading I'm sure!  
  
Kat is pregnant, is she not? What gender is the baby?  
  
a) boy  
b) girl  
c) twins (one boy, one girl)  
  
  
The choice is yours! Vote away!  



	11. Finale and Epilogue

A/N: You guys are pretty screwed up. Two girls and one boy? You've got to be kidding me! How crazy would that be? Okay, I'm not trying to be mean, but understand me when I say that triplets are out of the question! Ahhhh! Thanks for the reviews! And now onto the finale! Yay!  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry concentrated on Voldemort, who continued to walk forward. "Go to hell, Voldemort. And this time, don't come back."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
"PUSH!" The midwife said loudly. "You can do it Kat!"  
  
"I AM PUSHING DAMNIT!" Katherine screamed. "HARRY POTTER, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!"   
  
Ron, and Hermione, who were watching (with disgusted looks on their faces), burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Hermione said and continued to coach Kat's breathing. "He, he, who. He, he, who. He, he, who!"  
  
"Come on Kat, almost done." Said Ron. "You can do it."  
  
"GET ME A C- SECTION!" Katherine said. "He, he, who. He, he, who…"  
  
"Here it comes!" The midwife said excitedly. "Congratulations Katherine, you have a beautiful baby- wait a second, wait a second! What have we got here?"  
  
Katherine's contractions had not stopped.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
  
Jamea watched in silenced horror as Voldemort blew up into flames. He looked at his father who was grinning madly and mumbling, "Bring the flames, feed the pyre, hesitate not, construct the fire!" over and over and over again.   
  
Was the whole world going insane? It certainly looked so to Jamea. And then suddenly the flames died down. A pile of ashes was all that was left of Voldemort.   
  
Harry whooped. "Ha! Take that!" He kicked the pile of scoriae gleefully. Jamea's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.   
  
Harry looked at him. "Okay? Am I okay? Jesus, Joseph and Mary! I'm perfect! I could sing!"  
  
"Don't." Jamea advised.   
  
"Oh shut it. Damn." Harry said suddenly. "What I wouldn't do for an urn…"  
  
"Why do you want to keep his ashes?" Jamea said in shock.  
  
"Oh, well, the Ministry will probably want to put it in a museum… no. I don't want that. I want to throw his ashes everywhere and hope that if they are really spread out he won't be able to collect himself if he really is immortal."  
  
"O-Kay." Jamea said. "You do that then."  
  
"Damn." Harry said again. "What I wouldn't do for a good wind…"  
  
Jamea grinned proudly. "I can help you with that?"  
  
"How?" Harry asked, looking at him.   
  
"Like this." Jamea pointed at the pile of remains and then, as if he were guiding traffic swooshed his arm in the direction of the mouth of the cave. The ashes blew out the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Cool, huh?" Jamea said. Harry looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Do it again." He said. "Only make it go farther away. Command it with your mind not your actions. It's easier."  
  
Jamea raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. The winds came up again and scattered the ashes even farther out into the wilderness.  
  
"Again." Harry said. Jamea did it again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.  
  
"Can I stop now?" Jamea asked as he spread the ashes one again. "My head hurts."  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he's gone." Harry said. "Now let's go." He walked out of the cave and then down the mountain until he reached the stables.   
  
He started and looked at Jamea.  
  
"Oh crap!" He said. "What am I gonna do with you? You don't know the passes like I do…well you're skinny enough. We'll both fit on her. Get on the horse Jamea."  
  
Jamea looked at him like he was insane. "Get on a horse? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No." Harry said. "It won't bite you. Get on."   
  
Jamea found his leg wouldn't reach the stirrup. He felt helpless, childish and embarrassed as Harry helped him up onto the mare. He was beet red and murmured 'thanks' as Harry let go of him and swung up expertly onto the horse.  
  
Harry grabbed the reins to the horse and smacked them gently on the horse's neck. "Giddy up." Harry said. The horse trotted out of the stable. "Hold on to me Jamea, we're gonna go fast now." He commanded. Jamea sheepishly latched his hands around Harry's waist.   
  
Harry and Jamea hurtled down the mountain at an amazing pace. Jamea (still embarrassed about needing help getting onto a HORSE and then having to hold onto his father) thought it was rather like a theme park ride and when Harry did finally stop the horse, Jamea felt nauseated.  
  
"Where did you learn to ride like that?" Jamea asked, clutching his stomach.   
  
"I spent a year up here with your mother. This is where you were born, Jamea." Harry said stiffly. He led the horse back into its stable and went back over to Jamea.  
  
"You did? What?" Jamea said. "That's the most dog shit I've ever heard. I was born at Mungo's!"  
  
"Uh- no you weren't." Harry said. "Believe me. I remember your mother going into labor in the cave. So loud." He shuddered.  
  
"What am I missing?"  
  
"Voldemort captured your mother and I in our sixth year and brought us up here. He- uh- forced us to- um- have you. And I was so brainwashed by him that I carried out the order and got her pregnant with you."  
  
"Why did Voldemort want mum?" Jamea asked. "She is-"  
  
"Cyrena's heir." Harry said. "Oh god there is so much you don't know."  
  
"Are you planning on enlightening me?" Jamea said exasperatedly.   
  
"Yes." Harry said. "Later, we will tell you everything. Now, promise not to tell anybody I did this but-" Harry grabbed his son into a tight hug and whispered, "Off we go!" And they disapparated into the entrance of Mungo's hospital.  
  
"Don't do that!" Jamea said and shoved him off.   
  
"Sorry." Harry said and shrugged. "But I had to get us here somehow and you would have loved it so much more if I would have picked you up or held your hand, I'm sure."  
  
"Shut up." Jamea said. Harry headed over to the receptionist.  
  
"Where is Katherine Potter? I'm her husband." Harry said. "I want to see her."  
  
"Room 305, west wing." The woman said.   
  
"Come on Jamea, let's go see the miracle of life." Harry said with an odd lift in his voice and steered him down the hall and up an elevator.   
  
They could hear Katherine cussing and screaming from the beginning of the hall. Harry paled, straitened his odd outfit and rushed into the room.  
  
"HARRY!" She said, "You're here! What happened? Is Jamea okay?" She started yelling again.  
  
"I'm here mum." Jamea said and looked at the bed she was on and then wretched, seeing a very unpleasant sight. "That's disgusting. I'm leaving!" They all laughed and Harry went to Kat's side, murmuring comforting words into her ear.  
  
"Why is this taking so long?" Harry asked the assistant midwife.   
  
"Well she just dropped the first child only twenty minutes ago." He said.  
  
"The first child?" Harry's head spun. "You mean there's more than one?"  
  
"Twins, I'd say." The assistant said. "You've got a baby girl over in the corner."  
  
Harry grinned and went over to the baby and picked her up. She had Harry's nose and Katherine's jaw line. The rest he couldn't tell because her eyes were closed and her mouth was open because she was asleep.  
  
"I won the bet." Harry said and grinned.  
  
"SHUT UP HARRY!" Katherine called. "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Almost there Kat!" Said the midwife.   
  
Katherine nodded and gave an almighty scream and the midwife caught the screaming baby in her arms.  
  
"Congratulations Katherine and Harry." The midwife announced with a large grin as she handed Harry scissors to cut the umbilical cord. "You have a perfect baby-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Suffer people suffer!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I don't think you've suffered enough yet. This is my idea of a cliffhanger in the last chapter…you knew I had too)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I love you people who appreciate my cliffhangers)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I love the people who don't appreciate them to, but still decide to review!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Okay here goes nothing)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"-Girl."  
  
The assistant handed Katherine the first born twin and handed Harry the second born one,  
  
"They're beautiful." Hermione said, looking at the baby in Harry's arms.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said.  
  
Jamea sauntered into the room. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"They're both girls." Hermione announced.  
  
The color drained from Jamea's face. "Girls?" Girls meant Barbies and Barbies meant play pretend and play pretend meant play barber shop and play barber shop led to disasters.  
  
"Yes, aren't they beautiful?" Katherine crooned. Jamea nodded stiffly.   
  
"Sure are."  
  
"What will you name them?" Hermione wanted to know.  
  
"It's up to Harry." Katherine said, looking irritable. "He won the bet, saying it'd be a girl. But he only gets to name one because we weren't counting on twins…Jamea?"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Do you want to name her?" She said, gesturing to the baby in her arms. Jamea's mouth went dry. He nodded, grinning for no apparent reason. "Good."  
  
"What are you going to name her, Jam- Jam?" Rachel had joined them in the room. "I heard you talking from outside."  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Jamea said. "I used to like the name Felicity. But I don't anymore."  
  
"Kyle Lynn Potter." Harry decided.   
  
"Ooh." Katherine purred. "That's weird, but I really like it."  
  
Jamea liked it to, but decided to say nothing.  
  
"So original!" Hermione said.  
  
"Nobody will forget her." Ron said, hoisting Rachel onto his hip. Hermione was already holding another red haired child named Jonathan. He looked like Hermione with short curly red hair. She was already pregnant again. Rachel already claimed it was going to be another girl.   
  
Jamea carefully picked up the baby in his mother's arms and looked at her. "Hello." He said softly. "My name is Jamea. You're my baby sister."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Rachel persisted.   
  
"I don't know yet, okay?" Jamea said loudly. The baby began to fuss at the noise and he whispered words into her ear that calmed her down. "Amanda. Her name is Amanda. Amanda Nicole."  
  
"I love it." Katherine said and took both the babies in her arms.  
  
Harry ruffled Jamea's hair affectionately. Jamea realized he didn't mind it as much anymore.   
  
"You made me proud tonight, Jamea." He said. "And I mean that. Most kids wouldn't have handled any of that nearly as well as you did."  
  
"Thanks." Jamea said. Harry smiled at him and went over to Katherine who kissed his cheek. He kissed her back. Katherine beckoned to Jamea. He walked over to her and she kissed him on the brow.  
  
"I'm so glad you are okay." She said. "I was so worried about you."  
  
Jamea, feeling at peace kissed her cheek without even thinking about it. "I'm fine."  
  
"I know." Katherine said, touched. He hadnt kissed her since he was a small toddler. It used to make her sad, she thought he did love her at times. But now she felt a stream of warm affections for him.   
  
Jamea looked around him. The Weasley family had gone from the room so they could be alone. Harry was holding a baby- Amanda- and was whispering words in the baby's ear. Kyle was resting on her mother's chest. Katherine was fast asleep. Jamea smiled and took Kyle into his arms. Briefly she opened her eyes to reveal a bright green. Then she yawned, revealing a toothless mouth. Kyle was asleep in Jamea's arms now and Harry had put Amanda back in the little plastic bed the hospital used for new babies. It was perfect.  
  
Harry watched his son out of the corner of his eye. He was singing softly into the baby's ear. He must have gotten the musical talent from his mother, seeing as Harry had none. Kyle had fallen asleep in Jamea's arms and Jamea slowly walked over to the plastic beds and put her down in the empty one.   
  
The baby began to cry when she was out of his arms. Katherine woke up. Jamea quickly picked the baby up again and began singing:  
  
"Hush now my baby,  
Be still love, don't cry  
Close your eyes as you drift off to sleep.  
Sleep and remember  
This sweet lullaby.  
And I'll be with you while you dream."  
  
The baby was asleep again. Harry knew that Jamea would be a wonderful father someday. And then a sudden thought struck him.  
  
If Jamea got married- or just had a child Harry would be a grandfather. Harry settled on telling him of the dangerous female sex the moment they got home.   
  
"Females aren't dangerous, dad." Jamea said, reading Harry's thoughts. Harry jumped. "And I wont ruin your image and have kids anytime soon, don't worry."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"You aren't the only one with powers." Jamea said, feeling as though he had aged a great deal in seven hours. "So get used to it."  
  
Harry knew by the look on Jamea's face that they weren't inferior anymore. Maybe now they could finally live a normal life. Harry chuckled and thought ~* Define normal. ~*  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Epilogue ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
"When is he going to be here again, Harry?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Seven o'clock." Harry said. "And remember to set an extra place for the friend he's bringing along."  
  
"Tell the girls to set the table. I'm still cooking."  
  
"Sure thing." Harry said. He walked upstairs and rapped on the door.   
  
"What?" Came unison voices.   
  
"I need you two to set the table."  
  
"You do it." They chimed.  
  
"I cant." Harry said. "I've got to help your mother cook."  
  
"Can't we just serve ourselves from the stove?" One said.  
  
"And what kind of impression would that make on Jamea and his friend?"  
  
"Jamea's coming over?" Kyle scrambled to the door and opened it. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, seriously." Harry said. "So are you going to set the table or what?"  
  
"We'll do it." Amanda said. "But only because Jamea's coming over."  
  
"Good." Harry said. The seven-year-old girls followed him down the stairs. They were very easy to tell apart. Amanda had long curly black brown hair and Kyle had her hair strait quite short about to her chin. They both looked remarkably like Katherine except for the smiles and their eyes. Their hair was a mix of Harry and Katherine's.   
  
They began setting the dining room table, making sure it was elegant and perfect. They loved Jamea. They didn't see him much, he was always gone with his work, but they savored every moment they had with him. He was their hero.  
  
The doorbell rang and they scrambled to the door. Katherine beat them to it, opened the door and threw her arms around her son.  
  
"Jamea!" She said and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Hello mum." He said. They broke the hug. He pretended to look around. "Now where are my girls?"  
  
They squealed. Jamea looked down.   
  
"Jamea!" They cried at the same time and threw themselves on him.   
  
"Hi Kyle! Hi Amanda!" Jamea said. He gave them both kisses on the head before leading a woman into the mudroom. "Do you remember Jamie?" He asked. They nodded and greeted her.  
  
Harry greeted them when they moved into the main section of the house, wearing oven mitts. They shook hands warmly and sat down to dinner.   
  
"Oh my god, this is so good." Jamie said after a few bites. "I mean, this is great!"  
  
"Thank you." Katherine said. "It's nothing really."  
  
"So Jamie, what do you do for a living?" Harry asked.   
  
She blushed slightly and looked at him. For a forty something year- old he was still very young looking. "Oh- I- well I work for the Prophet." She said.  
  
"Ah." Harry said. "Do you write or edit?"  
  
"I write in the sports section with Jamea." She said. Harry nodded in approval.  
  
"Do you both like it?" Katherine asked. They nodded.  
  
"Of course we do!" Jamea said. "We get in free to every Quidditch match."  
  
"That's cool." Harry said.  
  
"Oh shut up dad, you get into every Quidditch match free too. You're in a lot of the matches too." Jamea said. Harry shrugged and grinned.  
  
"It's still cool." He said frankly.   
  
"I like it too." Jamie told Harry in a whisper.   
  
Harry smiled at her and hoped that Jamea was dating this girl.  
  
Jamea heard his father's thoughts and grinned. ~* I'll be more than dating her, come September. ~*  
  
Katherine looked up from her food. What was Jamea talking about in his thoughts? ~* MORE than dating her come September? Did he mean to be open to interception of his thoughts? ~*  
  
~* Jamea's engaged. ~* Kyle thought to Amanda. They giggled.  
  
~* I was listening too. ~* Amanda admitted. ~* I think it's sweet. ~*  
  
~* But boy cooties! ~* Kyle thought indignantly. ~* They'll get all over Jamie! ~*  
  
Jamea stopped staring absently at Jamie and looked at his little sisters. ~* Are you saying I have cooties? ~*  
  
~* Yes. ~* They thought to him at the same time.  
  
~* I'm hurt. ~* Jamea said and clutched his heart, making Harry, Katherine and Jamie look at him oddly and Kyle and Amanda burst out in giggles.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Kat wondered.  
  
"I was going to ask the same thing." Jamie said.  
  
"Me too." Harry said.  
  
"Nothing." Jamea said and ruffled Amanda's hair. "You probably don't want to know."   
  
They cleared the table and sat down in the living room. Jamie took one look at the clock and paled.   
  
"Oh no!" She said. "I forgot! There's a Match I'm covering in 4 minutes. Oh no, oh no!"  
  
"You should leave then." Jamea said.  
  
"But what about-" Jamie protested.  
  
"I'll tell them." Jamea said. "See you back at the flat later tonight okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye." Jamea said.   
  
He gave her a hug.   
  
She gave him a long kiss.   
  
"Bye." She whispered and was gone.   
  
"Oh baby!" Kyle crooned and kissed an imaginary person, making smacking and kissing sounds. Jamea blushed.  
  
"Are you two living together?" Katherine wondered. "Hush, Kyle."  
  
"Sorry mum." Kyle said and kissed Kat's cheek.  
  
"Yes, we are." Jamea said. "I know I told you guys that."  
  
"No." Harry said. "We've met her before, but you said she was just a friend."  
  
"We've been dating since my sixth year!" Jamea said.  
  
"Oh well, you didn't tell us that, now did you?" Katherine said. Jamea looked distraught. "Oh no Jamea, we aren't mad at you. No, we're happy for you!"  
  
"Oh." Jamea said. "Okay then."  
  
"She's nice." Kyle said. Jamea ginned and lifted her onto his lap. "I like her."  
  
"I like her too, Kyle." Jamea said. Amanda nodded and he smiled at her. Amanda wasn't as outgoing as her sister. She was quiet and sweet. Kyle was blunt and a troublemaker. "I like her a lot, actually."  
  
"Well?" Katherine asked, fidgety for the answer. "Do you think she's the one?"  
  
"I asked her to marry me last week." Jamea said, blushing madly. "She said yes."  
  
Harry smiled. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks dad." Jamea said.   
  
"If you have kids, we'll be aunts!" Kyle squealed. Amanda blushed and giggled. "Aunt Kyle! I'll be aunt Kyle! I think that has a certain ring to it…"  
  
Jamea laughed and lifted her off his lap. "I don't know if we'll have kids or not." He said. "We're not even married yet."  
  
"Oh, please do!" Amanda said quietly.   
  
Both girls looked at him with puppy faces. Jamea cracked a grin. "We'll see girls."  
  
"Wait a few years." Harry said. "I'm still to young to be a grandfather. I don't know if I want to be for a long time."  
  
"You are too concerned about your image, dad." Jamea said.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but can you picture me as a grandfather?" Harry said. "I'm not old and gray yet! It's not fair if you do!"  
  
"Think how my dad felt, Harry." Katherine said. "He was a grandfather at 35 years."  
  
"But he was gray be then!" Harry whined.  
  
"Well." Jamea said and struggled to keep a straight face. "You may not be gray dad, but you are old."  
  
Harry glared at him. "Why I out to-"   
  
"What dad, hit me?" Jamea said cruelly.   
  
Harry sighed. "Damn." He said. Kyle and Amanda giggled. "Foiled again!"  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG you guys, this story is over! I want to cry and jump for joy all at the same time. I hate to tell you that there will be no sequel because of the certain lack of an evil character and the certain lack of a further plot. Special thanks to Malena and SEEKER_2000 for helping me out. Thank you ALL for reviewing my story, you rock! The best of the best for reviewing and all other things imaginable related to anything in the "Merlin's Heir Chronicles" go out to these people, in order:  
  
SEEKER_2000: You are the coolest person, you are totally nice to me and you helped me out and review so much! Thank you for being here for me.  
  
Malena: You were among the first people to review my story. I mean all the way back in Harry Potter and the Picture of Temptation. (That was a really long time ago, for the record) You've listened to me talk about upcoming stories, given me feedback and just been really cool. Thank you so much!  
  
Zepp Hob: I've only talked to you once but you review like a madman and they are always really nice! (He said I have talent to me the other day…isn't that sweet?) You just may be my number one fan. Thanks for reading my stuff!   
  
No Reply: Even though we haven't talked for a while, you have helped me out too. You atleast listened to my ideas without much complaint and I talk a lot, so it's really saying something. Thank you for that.  
  
Someone2 and Krazy Kris: Although you are separate people, you both are really nice and even though I haven't heard from S2 in a while, I thank you both. Kris, you are an amazing reviewer. S2, you are an amazing reviewer and a good writer on top of that. (No, Kris, don't scowl at me I love you both the same)  
  
California Love: You went review crazy on me for a while! Geez! Thank you for being a constant reviewer.  
  
Rishi Khiara: Who is a really nice reviewer, thank you!  
  
Dickens: Who has read my story more than once! That is amazing. Thank you!  
  
Fiona: Who read Picture of Temptation all in one day. That is also amazing.  
  
Jackie: You write the funniest reviews. I have a heart attack every time.  
  
Phalanx Dragon: Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Idgit: You took my advice on the Mary Stewart books! Yay!  
  
Tinabedina: Two words…Great fic  
  
Coqui: You are a wonderful reviewer  
  
Person: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Zapper/Sarah: You are a great reviewer, you are so nice!  
  
Lavender Brown: Who only ever left me one review but made me feel so fluffy inside I wanted to cry. Thank you for that one review (it's in Prince of Darkness chapter 16 if you want to read it)  
  
Aureus Draconis: Thank you for reviewing my story, you have always had a nice thing to say to me!  
  
Lilly Potter: Thanks for all the reviews, you are awesome!  
  
Katy Burrito: Thank you!  
  
Jedi Cosmos: Thank you for all your lovely reviews!  
  
Lucky Woods: Oh heavens! I meant to mention you so much earlier along in this! Forgive me! You are an amazing reviewer!  
  
Jade: Thank you!  
  
Lizzymalfoy: Thank you too!  
  
Val: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
WaterSprite04: You left a couple BIG reviews. Thank you thank you.  
  
  
AND here's a big fucking FUCK YOU to Em Em, who gave me the nastiest review I have ever received. (Please excuse my language) Somebody notified me of this today and I will never recover. Em Em said that I had lost my touch and that the story was now being focused around an unlikely character that was probably in my eye, ME (HA!) and that Katherine reflected on my own insecurities. Please, if you have any heart tell me that Em Em's wrong. This is making me incredibly mad. DOWN WITH EM EM!   
  
Now I'm sorry if I missed you in this credit roll, but believe me, that if you reviewed me, I love you. Seriously. I'd give you the shirt off my back if I met you on the street. I'm forever grateful to you all for just reading my story. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. You guys are great.  
  
Lots and lots of hugs and kisses,  
Tadariada  
  
P.S. Can you guys make me really, really, really happy and try to break one hundred on the review counter? (It's my last request, but you don't have to if you don't want too. I just want an ego boost…)  
  
Goodbye for now! I will be finishing Dazed and Confused now, so if you haven't already checked it out, please do!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
